


Хижина дяди Тони

by Doc_Rebecca, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему (с). Вернее, жил-был Тони Старк — сам виноват.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хижина дяди Тони

**Author's Note:**

> AU после "Эры Альтрона", обсценная лексика.

**Глава 1**

— Прости, что помешал. Нужно поговорить, и это срочно, — заявляет Кэп.

Такое вступление настораживает. Пугает даже — Кэп редко появляется в Башне без предупреждения, ещё реже отрывает Тони от работы, а персональным кодом доступа в мастерскую не пользуется вообще никогда, предпочитая грозной тенью маячить за стеклом, пока ему не дадут отмашку. Да и выглядит он сейчас весьма решительно: взгляд в упор, выпяченная нижняя челюсть. Прямо-таки всё, чтобы Тони осознал, насколько серьёзной будет грядущая беседа.

Тони осознаёт. Он смотрит на Кэпа с уважением: челюсть-то действительно впечатляющая. Основательная такая. Надо полагать, подобной челюстью библейский Самсон колошматил филистимлян, хотя он вроде бы использовал ослиную… ну, разница, в принципе, не слишком и велика. 

— А подождать это точно не мо… Ладно, понял. Один момент, Кэп. — Тони пробегает пальцами по голопанели, с тоской провожая взглядом меркнущее голубое сияние, и поворачивается. — Ну, что случилось?

— Вот.

Кэп протягивает тощую пластиковую папку — похожую папку похожим жестом когда-то пытался всучить Тони покойный Фил Коулсон. Внутри всё мигом подбирается. Пару секунд Тони на полном серьёзе ждёт, что сейчас из пустоты возникнет Пеппер, протянет руку и этим своим гибким, почти по-змеиному изящным броском перехватит неведомую дрянь. Но хрен ему теперь, а не Пеппер — так что приходится действовать самому.

— Кэп, ты б хоть намекнул, что там. А то мне малость стрёмно.

Самое печальное, что Тони не шутит. После истории с Альтроном и всего, что за нею последовало, он полностью осознал смысл поговорки «обжегшись на молоке, начинаешь дуть на воду». Вроде бы сейчас всё пришло в относительную норму, но… в общем, он действительно не шутит.

— Опять что-то с Барнсом? Или с Брюсом? Новый иск? Проблемы с налогами? Ч-чёрт, я же предупреждал, что…

— Не части, Тони. Читай уже.

Документов в папке оказывается немного. Бегло просмотрев их и поморщившись при виде двух бланков с безрадостными заголовками «Свидетельство о смерти», Тони обнаруживает фотографию. Круглощёкий и круглоглазый пацанёнок, неуловимо напоминающий Харли… _кстати, надо бы заглянуть к нему, у парня выпускной класс на носу, пора уже определяться, куда дальше…_ да, но этот-то совсем мелкий. Точно, пять лет всего. Вот бедолага.

— Я познакомился с Ричардом после… словом, пока меня обследовали. Они с женой были биологами из команды ЩИТа, интересовались вопросами регенерации. Потом я бывал у них дома, когда выдавалась возможность. Ричард был хорошим парнем, Тони. Мальчик весь в него.

— Это ты к чему, Кэп? — Собственно говоря, Тони уже понимает — к чему — но жаждет услышать это, так сказать, из первых уст. Чтобы убедиться, что у Стива окончательно поехала крыша.

— Мы должны его забрать. Его опекуны согласны — люди они пожилые, болезненные, им тяжело справляться с таким малышом. Они его искренне любят, но им действительно тяжело. Да и накладно — у Паркеров не осталось никаких сбережений, и…

— Погоди-погоди. Мы должны? _Мы?_

— Разумеется. Я не стал бы принимать такое решение без согласия своего партнёра.

Хитрожопый сукин сын. «Мы должны», «мой партнёр» — и Тони, уже готовый взбрыкнуть, оседает, как хреновы взбитые сливки на пироге. Оседает — но кишки у него чуть ли не узлом завязываются. Вот что это такое, а? И — к чёрту, к чёрту — почему сейчас вспоминается именно это?!

* * *

…Пару месяцев назад у Пеппер неожиданно нарисовался свободный вечер. Она позвонила и сказала, что жаждет погрузиться в колодец меланхолии, а поскольку Кэп в очередной раз свалил в реабилитационный центр, подтирать зад своему сраному «Баку», Тони был только за. Он завертелся вихрем: шампанское в лёд, фрукты _— никакой клубники, её ж клубничную мать! —_ на блюдо, из колонок загнусила Адель. Пеппер пришла, скинула туфли — Тони до сих пор помнил и любил эту её привычку при любой возможности шлёпать босиком — и утянула его на ковёр. Между «двадцать первого в десять видеоконференция с главами европейских филиалов, упаси тебя бог проспать…» и «…а как вообще твои дела?» прошло всего три бокала. Тони к тому времени тоже снял ботинки, — и носки, уж гулять, так гулять — лежал и дивился втихомолку, в какой гребаный гиньоль превратилась его жизнь. Вот он. Сорокалетний уже мужик. С бэкграундом в виде великого Говарда Старка, афганской пещеры, интоксикации палладием, тесного общения с богами, нацистами, реальными и виртуальными психами — и не поймешь, что лучше, всё такое вкусное, — чуть было не грянувшей войны… Валяется, зарывшись голыми пятками в ковровый ворс, вертит в руке бокал с шипучкой, обсуждает с бывшей любовницей отношения с любовником нынешним. И ему спокойно, уютно, так бы всю жизнь и пролежал. Ну, с перерывами на лабораторию и спальню, в которой, само собой, должен обретаться Кэп… Удивительно, вообще-то. У них с Пеппер все шло словно бы по кубической параболе: подчинённая, коллега, любовница, снова коллега… и внезапно — друг. Настоящий, без шуток, почти как Роуди. Да даже не почти. В определённом смысле Пеп была ему теперь ближе кого бы то ни было. Она знала Тони, как облупленного, и, что ещё более удивительно, не использовала эти знания ему во вред. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в это, но так и было.

— Ну что? — спросила Пеппер, прихватывая белыми зубами виноградину . — Не пойму — всё очень хорошо, или всё очень плохо? Выглядит так, будто сам не знаешь.

Тони вспомнил их недопоцелуй на балконе, обжимания в душевой кабинке, всполохи Экстремиса под кожей, прощальный взгляд в день, когда Пеппер собрала вещи — подумать только, сколько в нём было облегчения… У него заломило в висках.

— В точку, — сказал он честно. — Не знаю. Ни хрена я не знаю, Пеп. Смешно, да?

— Обхохочешься. — Пеппер сдвинула брови. — Но неужели ты ждал другого? Согласись, у вас всегда были очень сложные, запутанные отношения…

 

Тони внезапно восхитился банальной до зубовного скрежета и столь же правдивой безысходностью её слов. Вот да. Лучше и не скажешь — вроде бы и ни о чём, и обо всём одновременно. Запутанные. Сложные. По сути, просто им было, только когда член Кэпа был у Тони в заднице. Ну, или во рту, или ещё где-нибудь, или вообще наоборот — Тони изначально готовился к заморочкам на тему «полезай в костюм, разберёмся, кто у нас девочка», но Кэп его приятно удивил... Да уж, в постели сложностей не было, как бы они ни изворачивались. Но он ясно понимал: вот здесь никакой параболы можно не ждать. Сразу после появления Барнса понял — и до сих пор поражался той ненависти, которая закипела внутри, стоило увидеть, как Кэп расчёсывает спутанные чёрные патлы. Сиделок-то этот мудак к себе до сих пор не подпускает, а одной, самой храброй, чуть челюсть не сломал. Доктор Лектер гребаный.

 

Самое паршивое, что ненависть эту не получалось ни объяснить, ни оправдать. То, что Барнс сотворил с отцом и мамой — и вообще-то ещё с немалым количеством народу — ну, так Тони видел результаты МРТ и читал медицинские заключения, подготовленные для закрытого судебного процесса. «Патологические изменения микроструктуры мозговой ткани», «множественные очаги глиоза», «нарушение долговременной памяти», «судорожная готовность» — Гидра, как говорится, своих не бросает. Существо, которое несколько десятилетий моталось по миру, сея смерть и разрушения, сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом, хорошим парнем из Бруклина, давно перестало быть. Ненавидеть тут нечего… Ревность? Это смешно. То есть, однажды Тони поинтересовался — в шутку, вроде бы. Но Кэп посмотрел с такой усталостью, что сразу стало ясно: если и было что-то когда-то — не более, чем в подростковых снах, и как было — так и прошло. Тони вообще Кэпа не ревновал. К друзьям-то уж точно, даже к Уилсону, не говоря уж о Роуди — хотя эти двое с Кэпом на почве совместной работы спелись теперь так, что напоминали слаженный хор, один начнёт, другой подхватит… И всё-таки с Барнсом было не то. Сложно было с Барнсом — с «Баком», черти б его драли. С «Баком». Тони пытался забыть, с какой интонацией Стив произнёс это слово, и какое у него стало лицо, когда он услышал ответное барнсовское бормотание. Пытался — и не мог.

 

— А ведь он тебя любит, — сказала Пеппер и потрепала его по плечу. — Успокойся, Тони, не грызи себя. Всё наладится.

— Угу, — ответил Тони. — Конечно. Джар… тьфу, чёрт! Пятница, выруби ты это говнище… прости, Пеп, но у всякой меланхолии свой предел. Пятница, Фредди давай, «Бомбейскую».  
«Иногда после любви остаётся лишь боль…», — прощально провыла Адель и заткнулась.

* * *

— Так что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Кэп.

Тони не думает. Вернее, думает — но думы свои озвучить пока не готов. Дела с детьми он, по правде говоря, почти не имел: с шестнадцати лет вбил в подкорку нехитрое правило «без гондона никуда», благополучно отмазывался всякий раз, когда звали в крестные, и на очередное вручение чека от Фонда Марии Старк всяким школам, детским отделениям больниц и прочим богоугодным заведениям отправлял Пеппер. Херли не в счёт, они с этим парнем были почти на равных. Но это ладно. Он никогда не видел себя отцом семейства — у него ведь и семейства никакого нет — не хотел этого, не ждал. Говард… впрочем, сваливать это на Говарда тоже не стоит. Ну и… сложные, запутанные отношения, да. Вовлекать в эти отношения ребёнка — вопиющая глупость. Конечно, со всякой бытовой хренью Тони разберётся — можно хоть сотню человек в штат нанять, пацан день и ночь будет под присмотром — только ведь Кэпу не это надо. Похоже, он всерьёз вознамерился поиграть в папашу. На миг у Тони мелькает паскудная мыслишка, что заботы о мелком Питере Паркере заберут приличный кусок времени из того, которое Кэп тратит на визиты к… _Блядь. Это же до чего я дошёл — уму непостижимо._

— Так и будешь молчать?

— Я пока не готов тебе ответить. Подумать надо.

— Тут нечего думать, — говорит Кэп. И шарахает из всех стволов, чёртова Машина Судного Дня:

— Своих у нас не будет, Тони.

 

— Ну, извини, — рычит Тони после паузы, во время которой он судорожно пытался вдохнуть. — Матку я себе вырастить не в состоянии. Как и ты, кстати.

Кэп вдруг подаётся вперёд — колёсики кресла жалобно стонут под его весом — и одним движением захватывает Тони в объятия. Сидеть у него на коленях уже давно привычно, хотя поначалу Тони трепыхался и даже Кэпа посылал. Потому что слишком нравилось.

— Прекрати. Не бесись, Тони. Это был не упрёк, если ты не понял. Просто — ты ведь знаешь, что я прав.

— Нет, не прав. Возможны варианты. Например…

— Исключено. Я не стану вовлекать в подобное женщину… двух, если уж на то пошло. Я читал. Это неправильно, Тони.

— Для кучи народу правильно, а для тебя нет?

— Я никого не осуждаю. Это их выбор, они имеют на это право. Но для меня вопрос решён. Если ты, конечно, захочешь сам… но знаешь, моя мать говорила, что родители — это те, кто тебя растил. Кровное родство не имеет значения.

— Угу. А ещё народная мудрость утверждает, что кровь — не водица.

— Ну, знаешь. Уж кому бы это говорить — но не тебе.

_Ах ты... Сука._

Тони дёргается, и Кэп мгновенно разжимает руки. Смотрит виновато — знает, ублюдок безжалостный, что делается с Тони при упоминании Говарда в определённом контексте… во всех, блядь, контекстах! Тони встаёт, но не успевает ничего сказать — хотя ему безусловно есть, что.

— Погоди. Прости, я не хотел. Собственно, нам надо обсудить ещё одну вещь. Я выяснил — на подготовку документов уйдёт месяц, брачную лицензию нам выправят за неделю. Церемонию лучше попроще, честно говоря. Газеты, конечно, разнюхают… но к тому времени всё уже будет кончено. Я говорил с Роудсом, у него знакомый клерк в мэрии, порядочный парень, не болтливый. Родных у нас с тобой нет, так что всё будет тихо. А потом можем съездить на Кейп-Код на недельку, будем надеяться, нас оттуда не сорвут. Вернёмся — всё оформим и заберём мальчика.

 

 _Церемонию? Попроще? О чём он, нахрен, толкует?!._ У Тони отнимается язык, ноги и, кажется, мозги.

— Я много говорю? Прости, это нервное, — доверительно сообщает Кэп, поднимается и вновь тянет обмякшего Тони к себе. — Знаю, нормальный человек позвал бы тебя в ресторан, а сейчас вообще в моде эти… флэшмобы, кажется. Когда все прыгают и поют, а потом вытаскивают плакаты «Скажи ему да!», и всё в таком духе. Но я ничего этого не умею, и, честно говоря, не горю желанием учиться. Неловко это как-то, мне в детстве так в цирке не по себе бывало. Когда все пялятся и хлопают. Но я хочу, чтобы мы… узаконили отношения. Очень хочу, Тони. Ты окажешь мне эту честь?

Тони упирается лбом в его плечо — в основном, чтобы найти точку опоры. Ему жарко, немного смешно, странно. Очень странно. «Узаконили отношения», чёрт возьми!

— Ты раньше никогда об этом не заговаривал, — с трудом выдавливает он. — Почему сейчас?

— Это безотносительно малыша. Ну, конечно, ребенку желательно иметь двоих родителей, и я много читал на эту тему, даже разговаривал с одной парой — они очень милые, дали мне кучу советов… Тони. Слушай, просто, понимаешь, мы уже столько вместе, и мне кажется…

«Если он сейчас ляпнет что-нибудь о том, что он, как честный человек, и прочую допотопную херню, я ему врежу»

— Стоп, — хрипло говорит Тони. — Остановись на этом, Стив, ладно? Я согласен.

 

**Глава 2**

«Знакомый клерк» оказывается улыбчивым бруклинским евреем по фамилии Хайкинд и действительно славным парнем — этак Тони еще поверит в людскую порядочность. Церемонию он проворачивает гладко и тихо. В назначенный день умудряется незаметно провести Тони и Кэпа в бюро через чёрный ход, запирает двери кабинета, ловко управляется с бумагами и лишь пару раз заикается от волнения. Пахнущие нафталином слова, скрип ручки по бумаге, целомудренное, чёрт бы его побрал, соприкосновение губ — бонусом идёт чей-то театральный всхлип на заднем плане, и Тони подозревает, что это Бартон… Двадцать минут спустя всё уже кончено.

Пеппер сногсшибательна в изумрудном шёлке, Роуди блещет улыбкой и орденскими колодками, Хэппи почти не видно за клумбообразным букетом роз. Клинт с Лорой очень милы, а их «агентята» таращат глаза восторженно, как мультяшные мыши. Уилсон поздравляет Кэпа таким голосом, которым нормальные люди приносят глубокие соболезнования, а в сторону Тони лишь сухо кивает. Но и чёрт с ним. Тони хватает того, что из психушки даже на свадьбы не отпускают — Барнса он бы здесь точно не выдержал.

Наташа выглядит… отвратительно. Тони и не знал, что она так может. Бледная, понурая, глаза ввалились — впрочем, ей скоро удаётся взять себя в руки, улыбнуться и даже малость потискать счастливых молодожёнов за относительно приличные места. Тони целует её в щёку и думает о Брюсе. Раз в неделю он получает рапорт от агента наблюдения: доктор Беннер жив, здоров, эксцессов не возникало, от общения по-прежнему отказывается. Тони знает, что Наташа дважды летала на Фиджи, после чего засела на Новой Базе намертво, занимаясь только тренировкой команды и отказываясь обсуждать с Кэпом любые темы, кроме рабочих, а Клинта, вознамерившегося разок поговорить с ней по душам, едва не сожрала живьём… Умница Лора вручает ей мелкого Натаниэля, тот мгновенно пускает слюни прямо на обтянутое чёрной кожей плечо крестной, и Наташа немного расслабляется. Тони отводит глаза. Вот что с этим делать, непонятно — он ведь тоже тайком ото всех таскался на Фиджи, и если Брюс наговорил Наташе хотя бы десятую часть того, что ему, всё очень и очень паршиво. Ладно хоть без другого парня обошлось.

Хайкинд сообщает, что свидетельство о браке будет в самый короткий срок доставлено по почте, краснеет до ушей и тянет из кармана телефон. «Я извиняюсь, я очень извиняюсь, капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк… всего одну фотографию! Клянусь, я опубликую её только после того, как о вашем союзе станет известно общественности!» Кэп с готовностью кивает. Ошалевший Хайкинд подпрыгивает между ним и Тони и весь трясётся от счастья. Пеппер делает пару снимков, потом отводит клерка в сторону и внушает ему страх: Тони слышит только: «я займусь подготовкой пресс-релиза» и «сообщу вам лично». Он морщится, думая об истерике, которую, как пить дать, закатят СМИ, о потенциальных гигабайтах дерьма от Фокс Ньюс и всякой прочей швали. Именно сейчас это будет очень некстати.

С младшим Паркером Тони до сих пор не знаком. Кэп всю неделю, пока оформляли лицензию, таскался к его опекунам в Бронкс — в Бронкс, чёрт возьми! — стараясь приучить мальчишку к себе. Он звал и Тони, но тот отнекивался, утверждая, что пока грех прелюбодеяния не прикрыт, так сказать, венцом, юному Питеру не следует с ним видеться. Вот обретёт мистер Старк благопристойный статус женатика, и уж тогда… Кэп скептически хмыкал, однако не настаивал. Тони же старался не думать о причинах своего демарша, но всё же думал. Он понимал: это не трусость или заранее сформировавшаяся неприязнь к мальчишке — это нечто иное. Высота принятия решения. Невесомость. Пока он не видит ребёнка, тот ощущается как некая абстракция, и это ощущение хочется продлить максимально долго. Да, всё решено и уже почти подписано, и Тони знает, что своими руками втянул себя в сомнительное предприятие минимум на пятнадцать лет — до совершеннолетия Паркера. И он не жалеет — сейчас, по крайней мере. Но… хочется бездумно повисеть в пустоте, как в тот раз, когда он впервые поднялся в небо Железным Человеком.

…Они расходятся поочерёдно — Роуди, Уилсон, Бартоны, Наташа и Пеппер. Тони с Кэпом поднимаются на крышу — на площадке уже вовсю молотит лопастями вертолёт, Роуди на месте пилота скалит зубы и фальшиво напевает: «Энтони со Стивеном на дереве сидят». Кэп смеётся и — вот чудо-то — слегка розовеет щеками.

— Вы, черти, зажали французский поцелуй, — жалуется Роуди, надевая шлемофон, — а я уж надеялся загнать фотку и обеспечить себе безбедную старость.

— Твоего парня тогда бы точно удар хватил, — отвечает Кэп, разумея восторженного Хайкинда.

Два часа спустя они уже в Бостоне. Садятся в машину, которую пару дней назад перегнал туда Хэппи — с виду полный драндулет, но начинкой Тони лично занимался — и к вечеру добираются до Провинстауна. Кэп не шутил насчёт Кейп-Кода — с чего ему впёрлось именно это место, Тони не знает, но ему похрен. Пеп сняла им домишко на окраине, и его Тони тоже навестил лично, чтобы установить мало-мальски пригодную охранную систему. Город по летнему времени забит туристами, так что есть, где затеряться — не то чтобы Тони собирался куда-то ходить, но Кэп наверняка пожелает отдохнуть культурно...

— Тони.

Кэп, зараза, подкрался незаметно, пока Тони перекидывал шмотки в шкаф. Берёт за плечи, заглядывает в глаза. На лице у него почти забытое Тони выражение, с которым он когда-то смотрел на двусторонний тюбик зубной пасты — что-то вроде «Господь милосердный, чего только не бывает в этом мире!»

— Тони, — заявляет Кэп. — А ведь мы с тобой законные супруги!

— Да, и теперь я могу быть стервой, — предсказуемо цитирует Тони. Потом, вспомнив, что с творчеством профессора Сигала Кэп вряд ли знаком, решает в ближайшее же время восполнить этот пробел. — …Проехали. Не бери в голову, _дорогой,_ я тебе попозже… а? Чего? — Он давится словами — с такой силой руки Кэпа впились в рёбра. — Стив?

— Скажи так ещё раз.

Кэп без усилий приподнял его, прижал, почти втиснул в себя. Глаза у него одновременно удивлённые и бешеные от восторга, и этот взрыв эмоций так непривычен, что у Тони перехватывает дыхание.

— Скажи. Пожалуйста.

Тони утыкается лбом в его лоб.

— Дорогой, — говорит он глухо. И повторяет:

— Дорогой… дорогой…

В голове слабо жужжит, что надо бы ещё разок потестить охранку, дверь запереть, отправить сообщение Пеппер, мол, добрались, проблем нет, будем на связи… Но жар чужих губ плавит мозги, и Тони становится плевать на всё.

* * *

…Стив пялит его на здоровенной кровати, которая, вероятно, ещё пилигримов помнит. Тони цепляется за дубовые завитушки изголовья, мычит и временами откровенно ноет, содрогаясь от скользко-жгучих толчков члена в заду, пальцев Кэпа, терзающих правый сосок, и невесомой сладости, текущей от поясницы к животу и бёдрам. Стив просовывает руку ему между ног — член, дрянь такая, нагло игнорирует, зато обхватывает яйца, мнёт в ладони, оттягивает мошонку — не больно, но так, что у Тони сводит промежность, и ощущения становятся на порядок острей. Он не привык сдерживаться — со звукоизоляцией в Башне проблем нет, — поэтому начинает орать, заглушая скрип кровати. Стив, содрогнувшись, с утробным стоном утыкает его мордой в подушку. Задница задирается, толчки теперь направлены снизу вверх, и та самая невесомая сладость сгущается в одном месте — том, на которое раз за разом давит головка члена Кэпа, и которое превращает Тони в почти безумное, одуревшее от кайфа существо. Он хрипит, вгрызаясь в проклятую подушку. Стив, наконец, оставляет в покое яйца, стискивает потной ладонью член Тони, словно бы выдавливает из него оргазм. Потом длинно, на выдохе, стонет и рушится сверху всей массой, вызывая у Тони ощущение, что его только что выебал слон. Одуревший от эндорфинов мозг идёт вразнос, Тони почему-то вспоминает диснеевский мультик про Алладина — тот отличный момент, когда превращённая в слона мартышка карабкалась на пальму, и сразу же — предсказуемо — печальный рассказ Кэпа, как тот рисовал себя в облике звёздно-полосатой обезьяны. Он придушенно ржёт. Тяжесть тотчас слабеет, Кэп, не выпуская Тони из рук, укладывается вместе с ним набок. Смотрит непонимающе, но через пару секунд сам усмехается и целует Тони в кончик носа.

— Пять центов за твои мысли — уверен, исключительно скабрезные.

— Скабрезные, ох ты ж — и этот человек называет себя «простым бруклинским парнем»… Что-то больно дёшево, Кэп, сделай поправку на инфляцию. И ты не угадал.

Тони теперь легко — во всех смыслах. Даже грядущая необходимость вылезать из постели: душ, поиски чистых простыней, смазывание задницы вонючим «Неоспорином» — Кэп после такого секса всегда тщательно проверяет, не повредил ли Тони, а на протесты отвечает, что заботится в первую очередь о себе — в общем, вся эта посткоитальная рутина не вызывает раздражения. Закрыв глаза, он расслаблено дышит Кэпу в шею.

 

Они давно не трахались так — так отчаянно, так бесстыже… так, как в самый первый раз, когда после уныло-пафосного «Я дома» Стив вернулся на Базу, а Тони проехал десяток миль, заглушил мотор, просидел не меньше часа в полнейшей прострации, а потом выматерился и развернул машину. Едва не ёбнул в глаз самому настырному охраннику, прорвался, вошёл в зал, где Кэп проводил первый инструктаж для своих новых птенчиков, ответил ухмылкой на удивлённый взгляд Наташи, неприязненный — Уилсона, безнадёжно-понимающий — Роуди… только на девчонку не смог посмотреть, на Ванду… и до сих пор не может. Он не знал, что сказать, но это и не потребовалось — Кэп вдруг, чётко печатая шаг, пошёл к дверям, и Тони, как осенний лист, вымело за ним следом. В комнате Кэпа они тоже не утруждали себя разговорами, действовали чётко и слаженно: Кэп запер дверь, Тони отключил телефон, Кэп снял с койки покрывало, сложил уголок к уголку, Тони содрал с себя одежду и заперся в ванной. Там дела пошли не столь бодро — последний опыт такого рода у него был давненько, на нервяке он едва не оторвал шланг от биде, а потом поскользнулся в душевой кабине — но справился. Даже тюбик с какой-то силиконовой дрянью нашёл в шкафчике. И вернулся в комнату.

Кэп ждал его в койке — руки по швам, пятки вместе, носки врозь. Он смерил Тони тяжёлым взглядом, сбросил простыню — Тони даже моргнул от шока, ослеплённый мощью огромного, ничем не прикрытого тела, — протянул к нему руки… И Тони молча пошёл в эти руки — по сути, он шёл туда три года, так что разговоры действительно были уже не нужны. Стив прижимал его к постели, целовал живот и грудь, просовывал между ног колено — всё так же, не произнося ни слова. И потом тоже молчал, только дышал шумно и хрипло, смотрел прямо в глаза, неотрывно, почти не моргая, молча, молча, молча…

Но уж Тони наорался за обоих.

* * *

— …не засыпай пока. Тони, слышишь? Давай, иди мойся, а я поменяю бельё. Машинка тут есть?

— А хрен его знает. Должна быть… Чтоб тебя, Кэп, всё послевкусие обламываешь к чертям. Мы же молодожёны, где романтика?

— Ну, если у тебя силы остались, можем пойти на пляж. Гулять босиком в обнимку — помнишь, в том фильме, как же его…

— Кэп, таких фильмов столько, что не пересчитать. И потом, до пляжа переть полчаса минимум, а там нас, как пить дать, сфоткает какой-нибудь мудак, и через пару часов перепосты уронят твиттер…

— Вот тебе и ответ — не получится у нас с романтикой, Тони. Иди в душ… и оставь ты уже это своё «Кэп» по поводу и без. Ей-богу, я себя неловко чувствую — а Джеймс, кажется, подозревает в тебе тайного фетишиста.

— Ну, Роуди здесь нет, так что пофиг… достопочтенный мистер Роджерс.

— Господи… Вообще-то мне понравилось «дорогой». На людях, конечно, не стоит так интимно, но наедине…

— Что, правда понравилось?

— Честное скаутское.

— Не был ты скаутом, Кэ… _дорогой._ А теперь тебе это точно не светит — нам, содомитам, не место среди чистых детских душ.

— Фу, мерзкое слово. И ты ошибаешься — у них это теперь тоже разрешено. Кажется.

— Да ты оптимист.

…Тони засыпает, уткнувшись носом в широченное тёплое плечо, и видит во сне Кэпа, который обучает детишек разжигать костёр с помощью единственной спички. Детишки сгрудились вокруг Кэпа, как стая воробьёв, и у каждого из них — лицо мелкого Паркера.

**Глава 3**

«Лайт-версия медового месяца», по образному выражению ехидной Пеппер, истекает через четыре дня. Уилсон выходит на связь по спецканалу — обнаружена очередная база Гидры, — и вот уже команда в полном составе мчится к чёрту на рога, в Колумбию. Дальше всё по отработанной схеме — как пару лет назад написала в отчёте Романова: «Мстители летели-летели — и сели. Всех поимели — и дальше полетели». Фьюри тогда, брезгливо держа двумя пальцами бланк, спросил: «Что ещё за ху… художества, агент?». Наташа ответила, что это всего лишь видоизменённая цитата из русской классики, и она не понимает, в чём проблема. Тони дал ей пять, Беннер улыбался, Кэп с Тором восхитительно хлопали глазами... Да. Были ж времена.

Тони косится по сторонам: Роуди устало сгорбился за штурвалом, Бартон дремлет, Романова гипнотизирует взглядом переборку, Уилсон что-то талдычит Кэпу, Вижен то ли спит, то ли сам себя сканирует, а Ванда ковыряется в телефоне — кажется, постит в твиттер очередное селфи, и кажется, надо намекнуть Кэпу, чтоб провёл с ней воспитательную беседу. А то мало ли что.

— Сменить тебя? — спрашивает Тони, подойдя к Роуди.

— Да тут осталось-то… отдохни лучше. Слушай, мне жаль, что мы вас обломали, но ты же понимаешь…

— Ой, да ради бога. Нашёл проблему. — Тони машет рукой, а сам вспоминает последнее утро в Провинстауне. Он планировал снять отдельный кабинет в недурном рыбном ресторанчике, заказать омаров, а вечером показать Кэпу «Смешную девчонку» и всласть поржать. Ладно, успеет ещё. Когда-нибудь.

— Вернёмся туда на нашу первую годовщину, — говорит неслышно подкравшийся Кэп и опускает руки Тони на плечи. — Если захочешь.

— Если живы будем, — хмыкает Тони — и зарабатывает лёгкий подзатыльник. Вояки всё-таки очень не любят шуток на подобные темы. Стив, словно извиняясь, ласково проводит пальцами по его шее, потом начинает разминать мышцы. Тони до сих пор удивляется, насколько осторожными могут быть его руки. Он крутит головой, тихонько постанывает от удовольствия, и Роуди, покосившись на них, шумно вздыхает.

— Может, тоже все-таки жениться… — тянет он, перекидывая один из тумблеров на пульте.

— Да ты уже два года собираешься. Не тяни резину, брат, — советует Тони. — Меня вот уже упустил.

— Ну, это я как-нибудь переживу…

Квинджет возвращается на Базу, высадив Тони с Кэпом на Башне — Роуди, добрая душа, настоял на том, что миссию можно и завтра обсудить. «Пятница» приветствует Тони, мелодичным голосом отчитывается о делах, а он слушает вполуха, думая, что до сих пор скучает по Джарвису. Кэп неподалёку бубнит в телефон — наверняка треплется с лечащим врачом Барнса. Судя по интонациям, там всё мирно — ну, насколько это может быть. И то хорошо. Можно рассчитывать на спокойный, домашний… семейный, мать его, вечер. Забавно — у Тони прежде не было семейных вечеров. Отец почти никогда не ужинал дома, а мать возвращалась со своих заседаний благотворительных комитетов и показов мод за полночь, когда воспитанным мальчикам полагалось видеть десятые сны. Потом школа, университет, а с Пеппер тоже вечно графики не совпадали… Заказать, что ли, пиццу или бургеров? Есть-то хочется, они даже позавтракать не успели.

— Когда Вирджиния сообщит о нас прессе?

— А? — вздрагивает Тони. — Да чтоб тебя, Кэп, напугал. Какая ещё… а, ты о Пеппер. Знаешь ведь, что она этого терпеть не может.

— Знаю, хотя понять не могу — очень красивое имя. Так что насчёт прессы?

— Ну, мы же на неделю рассчитывали, так что три дня у нас есть. Всё тихо пока. А что ты хотел?

— Давай завтра навестим Паркеров. Тебе пора познакомиться с малышом.

— Э-ээ… — Несколько секунд Тони лихорадочно соображает, но поняв, что отмазаться-то больше нечем, кивает с некоторой долей обречённости. — Завтра — так завтра. Договорились. Купить, наверное, что-то надо? Игрушку, да?

— Угу, плюшевого медведя величиной с дом. Или новую модель старкфона. Оставь свои замашки, Тони. Торт, и на этом всё — незачем лишний раз тыкать Паркеров носом…

— Да никого я не собирался тыкать!

— Вот и славно. Пошли-ка в душ, а то пахнем оба, как конюхи.

Тони всё-таки не может удержаться: утром, едва продрав глаза, он первым делом залезает на сайт пекарни «Магнолия». Через час посыльный приносит роскошную коробку с «Холодным десертом времён Депрессии» — и на физиономию Кэпа просто приятно посмотреть.

* * *

Кэп заявляет, что не собирается заставлять Хэппи ждать под дверью, а Хэппи — что перекроет собственным телом выезд из гаража, если Тони вздумает отправиться в Бронкс на любой из принадлежащих ему машин. «Это всё равно, что Миранду Керр голышом в душевую «Рикерс» затолкать!» — вопит он, и Тони, поразмыслив, приходит к выводу, что аналогия корректна. В результате они заказывают такси. По дороге Кэп интересуется, кто, собственно говоря, эта самая Керр, Тони объясняет, потом заходит на твиттер Миранды, и Кэп, улыбнувшись, замечает: «И правда, как ангелочек». Что такое «Рикерс» он, между прочим, не спрашивает.

Тони давно не бывал в Бронксе, но видит, что существенно там ничего не изменилось: все те же заплёванные тротуары, лотки с помятыми фруктами, обдолбанные подростки и парикмахерские, где покрытые татуировками латиносы держат свои бритвы с таким видом, будто могут и побрить, и горло прижимистому клиенту перерезать. На газонах кучи мусора и самодельные фанерные столики, за которыми старики сражаются в домино. Таксист так спешит свалить из поганого места, что даже не просит автограф. Прямо напротив домишки Паркеров забегаловка: из окон несутся звуки сальсы, а у входа сидят в пластиковых креслицах две проститутки. Одна, не стесняясь, достаёт из сумочки «машинку», задирает ногу и закатывает во всем известное местечко между пальцев порцию чего-то бодрящего. Кэп снова хмурится, широким шагом пересекает улицу — Тони, обременённый коробкой с десертом, только ошарашено моргает ему вслед — и кладёт на столик визитку «Благотворительного Фонда Марии Старк». У него таких визиток вечно полны карманы.

— Ты можешь обратиться за помощью — это бесплатно, — роняет Кэп.

Проститутка смотрит на него, разинув рот от изумления, потом сглатывает и бормочет: «Зашибись приход!». Вторая судорожно ковыряется в карманах — похоже, телефон ищет, чтобы запечатлеть этого звездно-полосатого долбоёба во всей красе. К счастью, Кэп разворачивается и возвращается к Тони.

— Всех обиженных жизнью собираешься спасать? — спрашивает Тони, когда они заходят в ободранный подъезд.

— Девушке лет семнадцать, не больше, — отвечает Кэп угрюмо. — Шанс ещё есть. Но ты теперь понимаешь, что ребёнку здесь не место?

— Здесь никому не место, Стив.

— А то я не знаю.

…Бен Паркер выглядит как любой битый жизнью нью-йоркский работяга, его жена Мэй в молодости явно была очень хороша собой, но молодость её давно минула. Держатся, впрочем, оба с достоинством, которое сбивает мгновенно возникшие планы Тони плюнуть на все протоколы и пристроить старого Паркера куда-нибудь в охрану «Старк Индастриз». На самом деле Кэп его уже предупредил, что ничего в таком духе не прокатит: бедность и гордость — паршивое сочетание. Паркеры здороваются, обнимают Кэпа. На Тони они поглядывают с настороженным холодноватым интересом, как на экзотического зверька, потом приглашают раздеться и пройти в кухню. Кэп снимает куртку, Тони зачем-то стягивает пиджак и пристраивает на вешалку рядом с потёртым женским плащом. Кухня не менее убога, чем коридор. На столе мясной рулет, который выглядит так, будто его уже кто-то ел, миска с зеленым горошком и ещё какая-то жалкая снедь — коробка из «Магнолии» смотрится чужеродно, почти нагло, и Тони чувствует себя абсолютным мудаком. Похоже, ему не удаётся это скрыть, и миссис Паркер вдруг ощутимо смягчается.

— Присаживайтесь, Энтони, — говорит она. — Хочу сказать, что мы тут все вам ужасно благодарны за то, что вы сделали с той ракетой — это было потрясающе. Столько людей могло погибнуть… Вы просто герой.

Тони не упоминал о том, «что он сделал с той ракетой» с самого проклятого дня рождения Альтрона — да и тогда козырнул этим от глупого отчаяния, от желания, чтобы Тор и Хилл просто заткнулись, и главное, чтобы Кэп перестал смотреть ледяными глазами… Он сжимает челюсти, боясь ответить в своём обычном стиле: «всё для вас, дорогие сограждане», и неловко кивает. К счастью, в этот момент закипает чайник, и Мэй оставляет Тони в покое. Потом все усаживаются к столу. Бен заводит разговор о Питере, который задремал после прогулки, но вот-вот должен проснуться, Мэй нарезает рулет, а Тони с каждой секундой ощущает всё большую неловкость. Что он здесь делает вообще? Из коридора звякает оставленный в кармане пиджака смартфон. Тони беззвучно выдыхает от облегчения и, извинившись, бросается наутёк. Хоть на пару минут передышка.

Сообщение от Пеппер: «Позвони, как освободишься, я хотела уточнить насчёт пресс-релиза». Тони бездумно скользит пальцем по экрану. Ему очень не хочется возвращаться в кухню.

— Привет.

Звонкий детский голос кажется громче рёва Халка, и Тони едва не подпрыгивает. «Превращаюсь в психопата», — думает он, глядя на кудрявого мальчишку, а тот с любопытством смотрит на него в ответ. Мальчишка тощий, глазастый и одет в пижаму с Микки-Маусами, которая ему явно маловата. Питер Паркер собственной персоной.

— Привет, — отвечает Тони, откашлявшись для уверенности.

— А ты кто?

— Я? — Ответ на этот вопрос не вызывал затруднений уже много лет, но «гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп» на сей раз как-то не очень вписывается. «Плейбой»-то уж точно. — Я — Тони. А ты — дай угадаю — Питер?

— Ничего ты не угадал.

— Это почему?

— У меня на пижаме написано.

Юный мистер Паркер тычет себя пальцем в грудь, где и впрямь вышито «Пит». Тони сокрушённо кивает.

— Ладно, уел меня.

— Привет, малыш.

— Дядя Стив! — визжит Питер и кидается к вышедшему в коридор Кэпу. Тот с явным удовольствием подхватывает его, устраивает на руках. Мальчишка сияет от восторга — похоже, Кэп действительно успел наладить с ним полный контакт.

— А ты щит принёс? Ты обещал показать! А сапоги? Мне Роберта дала откусить от своего пирожка из такого пакетика, знаешь, там ещё фигурки есть, и там была твоя! Фигурка, понимаешь? В красных сапогах! Миссис Эббот спрашивала, какой мой любимый цвет, и я сказал — красный! А Тони с тобой пришёл? А он кто? Он тоже Мститель?

У Тони знатно гудит в голове. Потерев виски, он с интересом смотрит на Кэпа — тот, кажется, слегка растерялся от такого напора. Кэп морщит лоб.

— Щит пока не принёс, — обстоятельно докладывает он. — Но раз обещал — обязательно покажу. И сапоги, разумеется. Красный — отличный цвет, согласен. А Тони — да, пришёл со мной. Вообще-то он…

Пауза. Тони прямо ощущает, как встают стеной все чёртовы «сложности» и «запутанности», которых до хрена и больше в Кэповой жизни: 1917 год рождения от Рождества Христова, строгое католическое воспитание, воинская честь. Даже в полумраке коридора видно, как порозовели у Кэпа скулы. Но тишина длится совсем недолго.

— Он мой муж, — чётко произносит Кэп. — Знаешь, что так бывает?

Тони почему-то хочется одновременно показать «викторию» и провалиться сквозь землю. А Питер Паркер, что интересно, совершенно не удивлён. Новое поколение, чёрт возьми.

— Ага, знаю! — бодро сообщает он. — Я праздник видел по телевизору. И Роберта говорила, что её дядя Ник поженился со своим другом Майком, и дедушка Фрэнк перевернулся в гробу! Так разве бывает? Чтоб в гробу?

— Не уверен, — настороженно отвечает Кэп. — А что ещё говорила тебе Роберта?

— Что такие люди по-особенному называются!

— И как же? — спрашивает Кэп еще более настороженно. Тони ждёт неизбежного — и незамедлительно его дожидается.

— Педики! — с готовностью отвечает Питер Паркер, доверчиво обнимая Кэпа за шею.

В кухне что-то падает, и громко ахает шокированная Мэй.

 

**Глава 4**

Проходит три дня, а на четвёртый сладкий утренний сон Тони прерывается громким: «Помяни, Господи, царя Давида и всю кротость его!» Кэп редко божится вслух, поэтому Тони сразу понимает, что дело дрянь. Вскоре они уже сидят вдвоём перед экраном телевизора. Пятница переключает каналы, и от мешанины лиц телеведущих, политиков, психологов, ЛГБТ-активистов, проповедников, военных и всех прочих у Тони начинает кружится голова. Интернет бурлит, волны дерьма сменяются радужными волнами, и наоборот. На гей-форумах всеобщий крик восторга, на форумах католических ждут Апокалипсиса, на протестантских — того и другого поровну. В твиттере долготерпеливого Хайкинда обещанное фото — засранец прифотошопил рамку из розовых сердечек, и у него уже почти двадцать тысяч перепостов. В собственный твиттер Тони заходить боится — он пробежался по знакомым, начиная от Леди Гаги и заканчивая министром обороны, так что примерно представляет, чего ждать.

— Ещё ведь Обама позвонит, — мрачно говорит он.

Кэп не менее мрачно поддакивает, — и в этот момент оживает его телефон. Они смотрят на него с одинаковым ужасом. Поздравления от президента и Первой леди оказываются последней каплей — они отключают телефоны и вообще все возможные средства связи, идут в постель и молча прижимаются друг к другу. Собственно, ничего неожиданного не произошло, но Тони всё равно здорово не по себе, а уж каково сейчас Стиву, не хочется даже думать. Причём вечером им предстоит совместная пресс-конференция. «Давай попробуем вздремнуть», — предлагает Кэп, и Тони с радостью соглашается.

Ближе к вечеру их будит Пятница — получен запрос на посадку от квинджета. Гостиную неожиданно заполняет куча народу: Роуди, Уилсон, Наташа, Клинт, — Вижен с Вандой отсутствуют, и Тони этому постыдно рад — Пеппер, Хэппи, даже Хилл. Последняя вручает Кэпу музыкальную открытку от Фьюри, гнусаво играющую свадебный марш. Визитеры приволокли с собой море пива — Кэп делает Тони страшные глаза, тот покорно кивает — и кучу пакетов из Бургер Кинг и Мак-Дональдса. И ещё шаурму, при виде которой у Тони неожиданно сводит живот от голода. На пресс-конференции он благоухает луком так, что сидящий рядом Кэп пару раз крутит носом — но в целом всё проходит довольно мирно. Тони даже не хамит в ответ на вопросы от репортёров из консервативных изданий, а Кристин Эверхарт улыбается во всю мощь. По окончании полуторачасовой экзекуции Кэп обнимает его за плечи и шепчет на ухо: «Ты ещё станешь человеком, Преппи!». Тони вот как чувствовал, что всё-таки не надо было давать ему слезливый романчик Сигала.

В Башне ждёт продолжение «вечера поддержки», Тони всё-таки дорывается до пива и засыпает на диване, уложив голову на колени Кэпа. Утро начинается с благословенного аромата кофе, и плавно превращается в кошмар, когда Кэп напоминает присутствующим, что они задолжали ему разбор миссии. Все громко стонут, и даже Уилсон бормочет, что вивисекция запрещена законом. Хилл говорит, что нифига подобного, они начинают спорить, порываются залезть в интернет… Под шумок Тони сваливает в мастерскую, откуда его двадцать минут спустя извлекает любящий супруг и возвращает обратно. В отместку Тони громко называет его «дорогой», и команда чуть было не теряет Бартона, от неожиданности подавившегося минералкой.

Безумие в СМИ постепенно сходит на нет, хотя папарацци так и крутятся повсюду — впрочем, к этому не привыкать. Гостинец от очередной ячейки Гидры в виде беспилотника, который должен был распылить в Башне Ви-Экс, удаётся нейтрализовать ещё на подлёте. Тони запирается с гостинцем в спецбоксе, за два часа вычисляет, так сказать, адрес отправителя, и всё заканчивается новым визитом Мстителей в Южную Америку — похоже, это местечко пришлось недобиткам Гидры по душе. Потом наступает затишье. Тони сутками торчит в лабораториях, потому что кто-то здесь и деньги зарабатывать должен, мотается с Пеппер в Южную Корею и Европу, а Кэп делит время между Базой и беготней по судьям, соцработникам и психологам. Команда адвокатов «Старк Индастриз», как всегда, на высоте, и одним обычным вроде бы вечером Тони обнаруживает себя рядом с Кэпом в семейном суде, они где становятся официальными опекунами Питера Р. Паркера. С испытательным сроком на шесть месяцев.

Кэп тщательно проверяет бумаги, жмёт руки адвокатам и благодарит судью, который тут же вытаскивает телефон — Тони уже тошнит от этого жеста. Паркеры говорят, что мальчик будет готов к завтрашнему утру, Кэп заявляет, что они ждут звонка, и выводит Тони на улицу. Воркование голубей, гул толпы и гудение машин давят на мозг, Тони отчаянно хочет домой — и тут выясняется, что понятие «дома» у них с Кэпом несколько разное.

Не то чтобы они это не обсуждали — Тони сразу согласился, что жить с ребёнком в Башне не стоит. На Базе больше полусотни «пиджаков» — гражданских специалистов, привлечённых со стороны, у многих семьи, которые они перевезли с собой. Семейных военных тоже немало. В жилом комплексе есть небольшая школа и детский сад, персонал там проверенный, и за Питером определённо будет, кому приглядеть. Тони даже согласился перевезти на Базу часть оборудования из лабораторий, чтобы проводить там как можно больше времени. Но перебираться туда окончательно он не готов — и не раз говорил об этом Стиву. А теперь выясняется, что тот его то ли не слушал, то ли не воспринимал всерьёз. Слова: «пару недель нам вообще надо находиться с Питом рядом постоянно», нельзя понять двояко.

— Кэп, мы же вроде всё обговорили, — говорит Тони. — Ладно, неделю я выкрою. И потом буду каждый вечер проводить с вами — ну, насколько это возможно. Но ты пойми…

Кэп смотрит своим фирменным взглядом «ты думаешь только о себе» — Тони давненько его не видел, и его охватывает злость. Злость, которую — он прекрасно это знает — демонстрировать нельзя. Особенно публично: их уже щёлкают на телефоны. Кэп кивает в сторону машины, где ждёт Хэппи, и через полчаса, уже в Башне, Тони пробует начать разговор заново. Но он и рта не успевает раскрыть.

— Твоя манера ходить пятками назад невыносима, — говорит Кэп. Его старомодные выражения обычно смешат и умиляют Тони, но сейчас он чувствует лишь новый приступ злости. — Мы теперь родители. Родители обязаны заботиться об интересах ребёнка. Питеру и так досталось, он заслуживает всего внимания, которое мы сможем ему уделить. Мы…

И так далее, и тому подобное — масса слов, невыносимо правильных и скучных, как ряды Фурье. А Кэп бубнит и бубнит, полосуя Тони гневным взглядом, и голова болит, и это проклятое чувство — опять не оправдал доверия, не сдержал слова, не выполнил обязательств, плохой, плохой Старк! Когда Кэп договаривается до того, что не уверен в охранной системе Башни, и что «часть своих штук ты уже перевёз, за остальным дело не станет, на Базе у тебя будут прекрасные условия для работы», Тони внезапно слетает с катушек.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём говоришь?! — рявкает он. — Условия! Вникни, чтоб тебя — только я сам могу определить, прекрасные они, или нет! А от моей работы зависит всё, и твоя сраная База в том числе! Не буду вовремя подкидывать на рынок новые гаджеты, вылечу в трубу — и где тогда окажемся мы, вместе с твоим Питом, кстати?

— _Моим_ Питом? — спрашивает Кэп очень медленно.

Перед глазами Тони возникает деревянный обрубок, разорванный пополам, а потом ослепительная вспышка — не боль, память о боли, когда удар Стива швырнул его на пол, отбрасывая от криокамеры Вижена… Он непроизвольно отступает и облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Нашим, Стив. Нашим Питом.

— Пожалуйста, не забывай об этом, — говорит Кэп уже нормально. — Тони, пожалуйста. Этот ребёнок… мы теперь за него в ответе. Мы вместе, понимаешь?

…Демонтаж оборудования как минимум с четырёх этажей займет неделю, даже если работать в авральном режиме, неизвестно, как часть агрегатов отреагирует на перевозку и повторную установку, время, время, деньги, деньги, деньги… А виноват опять сам. Что стоило поговорить раньше? Но работа, Пеппер, чёртовы сеульские партнёры… Но Стив. И мальчишка. Мальчишка ждёт — там, в этом гребаном Бронксе, в домике, пропахшем соевым маслом и дешёвым чаем. Ждёт родителей. Как когда-то… да пошло оно всё.

— Пятница, свяжи меня с инженерным отделом, срочно, — устало говорит Тони. 

 

**Глава 5**

Питер Паркер водворяется под новый отчий кров, и вскоре после этого знаменательного события Тони узнаёт, что значит быть отцом. Он не спал больше суток: всю ночь и утро провёл в компании инженеров, механиков и грузчиков, днём занимался установкой первой партии оборудования на новом месте, а потом появился Кэп, посмотрел внимательно — Тони как раз орал матерными словами на автопогрузчик, который выронил из манипуляторов ящик с деталями — вздохнул и исчез. Только спустя минуту до Тони дошло, что Кэп наверняка поехал за Питом. Он успел подумать, что все опекунские дела Стив решал лично, что ему самому потребовалось лишь однократно навестить психиатра для подтверждения дееспособности и побывать на последнем заседании суда — конечно, Кэпа постоянно прикрывала команда адвокатов, но Тони-то рядом не было… В следующий момент его отвлёк прибежавший электрик. За окнами уже стемнело, когда Тони понял, что пора бы сделать паузу. Он обсудил с персоналом планы на завтра и, покачиваясь, побрёл в жилой блок.

После просторов Башни обустроенные Кэпом «апартаменты» кажутся Тони довольно жалкими: гостиная величиной с домик для кошки, спальня, детская и две ванных комнаты. Гостиная увешана шариками и плакатами, на столе остатки праздничного угощенья, и никого уже нет, кроме унылого парня из клининговой службы, который собирает в пакет грязные пластиковые тарелки. В спальне тоже пусто. Поразмыслив, Тони на цыпочках входит в детскую.

Кэп сидит у кроватки, где без задних ног дрыхнет Пит. В комнате пахнет шоколадом и чем-то неуловимым, напоминающем Тони об усталой улыбке матери, мыльной пене и жёлтых резиновых утятах. Странно. Хотя нет — иногда мать всё же уделяла ему немного времени, и чаще всего это время приходилось на вечернее купание. Потому, должно быть, и вспомнилось.

— Ну, как он? — шёпотом спрашивает Тони. — Освоился?

— Да, всё прошло вполне прилично, — так же, шёпотом, отвечает Кэп. — Впечатлений ему, конечно, многовато, но ничего, привыкнет. Я его со всеми познакомил, а про тебя сказал, что ты задержался на работе, но завтра обязательно будешь. Так что он не расстроился.

— Чего ему расстраиваться — он меня видел один раз.

— Не думаю, что дело в этом. Я так понял, что его родителей постоянно не было рядом, — знакомые осуждающие нотки в голосе Кэпа заставляют Тони незаметно передёрнуться. — Но надеюсь, мы это исправим. Утром надо позавтракать вместе, а потом отведём его в сад. Пообедать с нами сможешь?

— Я не уверен. Стив, извини, но…

— Ничего, — неожиданно мягко прерывает его Кэп. — Я вижу, в каком ты состоянии. Я постараюсь, Тони, мы просто обязаны справиться. Пошли-ка спать. Ты хоть перекусил чего-нибудь?

— А как же. Пару кабелей, пока проводку тянули… К чёрту перекусы, я сейчас упаду на этом самом месте, — честно отвечает Тони.

— Тогда точно спать.

Тони хватает только на то, чтобы содрать с себя одежду и плашмя свалиться на постель. Кэп натягивает на него пижамные штаны, ложится сам и подгребает Тони себе под бок — от ощущения знакомого тепла рядом глаза мгновенно закрываются. Тони засыпает — и просыпается так внезапно, словно над ухом снова взревел Халк. По ощущениям, прошло не больше десяти минут, голова квадратная, во рту сухо, как со знатного похмелья, а на ночном столике подмигивает и верещит радионяня.

Вдвоём с Кэпом они несутся в детскую. Пит, сгорбившись, сидит на краю кровати, громко хлюпает забитым носом, раскачивается из стороны в сторону. И воет — звуки заунывные, тоскливые до полной безнадёжности и невыразимо, мать их, гнусные — циркулярная пила отдыхает. Кэп просит Тони принести влажных салфеток из ванной, хватает Пита на руки и с пристрастием допрашивает его, что случилось. Никаких внятных объяснений Пит не даёт, но выть начинает в два раза мерзее.

Два последующих часа превращаются в кромешный ад. Пит рыдает, задыхаясь в слезах и соплях, зовёт «тётю Мэй» — о родителях, что характерно, ни слова — и всё не затыкается. В перерывах он просит то попить, то пописать, то найти какого-то «мистера Брауна» — Кэпу с трудом удаётся выяснить, что это игрушечный кот, которого благополучно забыли в Бронксе, и это вызывает новый приступ рыданий. Одуревший Тони предлагает вызвать дежурного из медблока, Кэп говорит, что с детьми такое случается на новом месте, всё нормально, и предлагает ему пойти спать — «я с ним посижу, он скоро успокоится, я уверен». Тони ушёл бы, но совесть не позволяет — и так, чёрт возьми, ничем не помог Стиву за всё это время, даже обустройством этого проклятущего жилья тот занимался сам, куда уж тут трусливо сбегать. Он мотает головой, ощущая, что она вот-вот оторвётся нахрен. Охрипший Пит поскуливает, уткнувшись головой Кэпу в грудь. На очередное предложение все-таки попробовать заснуть он неожиданно соглашается, но в кровать не идёт, отчаянно цепляясь за Кэпову футболку, а в спальне вдруг замолкает, с любопытством оглядывается вокруг и просит прямо сейчас показать ему щит и пресловутые сапоги. Тони бормочет, что лично он сейчас готов показать только средний палец, Кэп шикает на него, а Питу говорит, что придётся подождать до утра, Пит горько обижается, а когда его всё-таки затаскивают в постель, садится Кэпу на живот, прыгает, вереща от восторга, и практически в очередном прыжке вырубается, словно его выключили. Остаток ночи Тони проводит в полусне — они уложили Пита между собой, и идиотский страх придавить мальчишку то и дело заставляет его дёргаться.

Утром малолетний засранец так бодр и весел, будто ночного концерта и не было; Кэп, провались он вместе со своей сывороткой и вита-лучами, тоже выглядит вполне адекватно. Тони же почти в обмороке. Ему доводилось бодрствовать и трое суток кряду, однако работа и многочасовой вой под ухом — вещи совершенно разные, и сейчас он жаждет только умереть быстрой и хотя бы относительно безболезненной смертью. Кэп, впечатлённый его видом, предлагает поспать хоть часок, но на телефоне уже десяток неотвеченных, да и обещание совместного завтрака никуда не денешь. Они спускаются на лифте в общую столовую — Кэп в свое время заявил, что совместное принятие пищи послужит к укреплению командного духа. Тони почти падает на стул и по взглядам окружающих понимает, что их первое семейное появление на людях может послужить отличной иллюстрацией к статье какого-нибудь очередного доктора Регнеруса. Даже Уилсона проняло — пока Кэп набирает на поднос тарелки, он приносит Тони здоровенную кружку кофе. Это помогает немного прийти в себя, и через десять минут Тони даже способен ответить на обеспокоенные вопросы Роуди и слабо улыбнуться Кэпу. На Пита, который, как воробей в куче зерна, весело возится в тарелке с оладьями, он старается не смотреть — чтобы не рявкнуть ненароком.

Кэп уводит Пита в сад, Тони, вооружившись ещё одной порцией кофе, бредёт в лабораторный корпус. Там у него открывается второе дыхание, и два часа спустя он уже почти в норме — но тут начинает пиликать смартфон. Голос у Пеппер весьма возбуждённый.

— Тони! Тони, как у вас дела?

— Ну, бывало и лучше. — Тони малодушно радуется возможности высказать наболевшее. — Этот парень точно рождён, чтобы задать мне перцу. Ночью…

— Погоди, погоди! Слушай, ты не представляешь — Штрумпф в Нью-Йорке! Приехала на юбилей родственницы. Тони, я выяснила, сегодня она будет завтракать в Плаза с женой — это отличный шанс с ней поговорить! Хэппи уже выехал, он будет у вас через час — подготовься, слышишь? И умоляю, будь предельно вежлив! Я вас встречу в холле… Тони?

Тони трясёт головой. Доктор Штрумпф — «Валькирия Штрумпф», как её называют коллеги — один из ведущих мировых нанотехнологов. Переманить её в «Старк Индастриз» — его хрустальная мечта, но доктор весьма необщительна, и побеседовать с ней у него пока не получалось. Чёрт, как неудачно-то!

— Может, сама попробуешь? — тоскливо спрашивает он.

— Что? Тони, да что ты несёшь?! — Пеппер почти рычит. — Соберись, ну? Я жду!

Тони матерится в умолкший смартфон, торопливо раздаёт указания всем, кто под руку попался, и бежит в жилой блок. Душ, безуспешные поиски костюма _— мать-мать-мать, я ж совсем забыл, что шмотки все остались в Башне! —_ пробежка сломя голову до комнаты Роуди, который ржёт, но выделяет Тони какое-то, с позволения сказать, рубище из своего скудного гардероба… Хэппи со страхом спрашивает: «Шеф, ты в порядке?». Видимо, второе дыхание себя исчерпало. Тони мычит, машет рукой и изо всех сил старается не отключиться. Вбегая в вестибюль Плаза, он судорожно обдумывает, как повести разговор, цыкает на Пеппер, потом выдыхает, и к столику, за которым устроилась фрау Штрумпф в компании изящной шатенки, подходит почти твёрдым шагом. Но голова, мать её, так и кружится, а мысли скачут, как рассыпавшиеся гайки.

— О! — Тони расцветает ослепительной — ну, он _надеется_ на это — улыбкой и без труда переходит на немецкий. — Какая приятная встреча! Очень рад вас видеть, герр Штрумпф.

На лице Пеппер происходит аварийная остановка работы браузера. Шатенка недоумённо и гневно хмурится. Доктор Штрумпф сужает ледяные арийские глаза. И тут до Тони доходит, что он только что брякнул. Учитывая его общеизвестный длинный язык, это могут воспринять не как глупую оговорку, а как полновесное оскорбление — ведь «Валькирией» Эдну Штрумпф именуют друзья, враги же предпочитают «этот проклятый буч».

В голове вихрем проносится десяток вариантов, как объяснить, извиниться, перевести это в неудачную попытку комплимента… Но силы внезапно оставляют Тони, и он только качает головой.

 

— Чёрт. Простите, — беспомощно говорит он. — Я немного не в себе — оговорился. Не выспался — ребёнок полночи орал, у меня просто мозги набекрень… Простите, доктор.

Эдна Штрумпф неожиданно усмехается.

— Зубы идут или колики? — спрашивает она на безупречном английском. Её супруга сочувственно хмыкает.

— Нет, просто не привык к новому месту, — бормочет Тони. — Я, собственно, не представился…

— Я вас узнала, доктор Старк. И мисс Поттс, разумеется. — Штрумпф машет официанту, который немедленно притаскивает пару стульев. — Присаживайтесь — не в обиду вам, доктор, но вы действительно выглядите ужасно. Да уж, с детьми бывает сложно, наш Микки тоже иногда доводит просто до края. Вашему сколько?

 

…Спустя час Тони покидает Плаза с рецептом успокоительного мелиссового напитка для беспокойных детишек, забитым в смартфон, и обещанием доктора Штрумпф непременно встретиться до отъезда, осмотреть лаборатории и поразмыслить над перспективами сотрудничества. В машине Пеппер молча гладит его по голове и запихивает в рот какую-то таблетку. Таблетка действует на Тони столь живительно, что всю дорогу он, заходясь сатанинским смехом, рассказывает об особенностях своей новой семейной жизни. Пеппер и Хэппи молчат. Когда выдохшийся Тони всё-таки отключается, он слышит какое-то бормотание над головой — кажется, Пеппер с Хэппи обсуждают, есть ли шанс, что хоть кто-нибудь из китайской либо русской мафии примет заказ на Капитана Америку, или же надо сразу искать выход на Гидру. Но, скорее всего, это просто дурной сон.

* * *

…Привыкать к Базе тяжело. Людей слишком много, общение слишком тесное, распорядок дня слишком жёсткий — да и сам факт наличия этого чёртового «распорядка» изрядно раздражает. За долгие годы Тони привык, что его время принадлежит только ему — и Пеппер, разумеется, которая всегда могла превратить броуновское движение событий в строгую упорядоченную последовательность. Причём получалось это у неё так ловко, что Тони почти не ощущал, как его направляют и ведут. Теперь же, когда Пеппер тянет на себе все деловые вопросы «Старк Индастриз», а Тони остаётся лишь шевелить мозгами, работать руками и — изредка — составлять ей компанию на мероприятиях, он неожиданно теряется.

Его постоянно преследует чувство, что он о чём-то забыл, куда-то опоздал, что-то упустил. Почти то же самое было в год, когда его кровь отравлял палладий, или — даже сильнее — когда он мучился от панических атак. Нервы вечно на пределе, а привычные и любимые средства релаксации в виде спиртного или секса сейчас недоступны. Первое слишком легко может превратиться в проблему, а второе невыполнимо технически: Кэп-то тоже по уши в делах, и в супружеской постели они чаще всего просто храпят дуэтом. Тем более, что Питу явно понравилось спать в компании новоиспечённых папаш. Минимум два-три раза в неделю Тони просыпается от ощущения ввинчивающегося между ним и Кэпом маленького тела и тычков острым локтем в бок. Причём гнать мелкого говнюка обратно в детскую не положено: психолог считает, что таким образом он ищет защиты от ночных страхов, социальный работник — что это хороший знак — ребёнок, мол, доверяет новым родителям, а Кэпу просто кажется, что «малыш замёрз». Тони готов лично сконструировать самую безопасную в мире модель электрокамина и заказать десяток одеял из верблюжьей шерсти… но смутно подозревает, что нихрена это делу не поможет.

Пит начинает утро с уже знакомых подпрыгиваний на Кэповом животе — он и на Тони разок попытался попрыгать, но оценил реакцию — и продолжает его тем, что всеми возможными способами радуется жизни. Например, может швырнуть в унитаз зубную щётку — чтобы «она там поплавала». Или устроить с Кэпом Великую Подушечную Битву. Или напялить футболку на нижнюю часть тела и смотреть так, будто это — охрененно удачная шутка, и он не понимает, почему Тони не восторгается его остроумием. Кэп вылавливает щётку, послушно размахивает подушкой, мягко объясняет, что футболки так не носят. Каким-то непонятным образом он умудряется сохранять спокойствие в любой ситуации, и Тони это одновременно восхищает и бесит. Единственное, чего Кэп не позволяет мальчишке — дурное поведение за едой. Первая же попытка покидаться салатом вызывает стремительную реакцию: он молча перехватывает руку Пита и выводит притихшего мальчишку из столовой, негромко, но очень внушительно что-то ему разъясняя по дороге. Больше Пит никаких подобных штук не выкидывает, более того — за столом старается копировать поведение Кэпа. Женская половина Базы единодушно объявляет Капитана Америку отцом года, мужская смотрит с уважением и завистью. Тони молча наливается кофе, чувствуя себя законченным неудачником.

День обычно протекает спокойно — Пит заперт в компании себе подобных в детском саду, Кэп служит и защищает, Тони работает. С работой, как ни странно, дело идёт на лад: приноровившись, он довольно быстро входит в колею, и даже Пеппер в восторге от некоторых его новых идей. Но если раньше можно было не вылезать из мастерской сколько душе угодно, теперь его время строго лимитировано: в шесть часов вечера Пятница извиняющимся тоном сообщает, что «рабочий день окончен», надо вставать и, как какому-то гребаному белому воротничку, тащиться в дом родной. Вернее, сперва в сад за Питом — они договорились, что отводит его Кэп, а забирает Тони. В саду надо через силу улыбаться воспитательницам, имена которых Тони постоянно забывает, и выражать восхищение разнообразной хренью, сотворённой Питом на уроках «изобразительного искусства». Одну такую хрень — то ли рогатую лягушку, то ли Локи в его гребаном шлеме, на деле оказавшуюся коровой — Тони уронил с пластиковой подставки, пока нёс. Хрень разлетелась на тысячу осколков, Пит зарыдал, пришлось вести его в мастерскую, активировать одну из старых моделей Марка и изображать клоуна. Самое обидное, что особого восторга это не вызвало. Изначально Тони лелеял надежду, что мальчишка обалдеет от восторга, узнав, что его второй папаша ни кто иной, как Железный Человек, но красно-золотая броня с разгромным счётом проиграла щиту и пресловутым сапогам. Пит вообще оказался довольно равнодушен к технике. А вот животных он любит — увлечённо разглядывает картинки в детских энциклопедиях, разинув рот, смотрит передачи «Дискавери», после поездки в музей естественной истории долго не может уснуть, взахлёб рассказывая Кэпу о динозаврах. Тони не раз и не два думает, что сам он был совершенно другим — и радости эти мысли не добавляют.

Тони было четыре, когда собрал свою первую плату. Изредка отец даже не гнал его из мастерской, куда он втихую пробирался: приказывал ассистенту усадить Тони «куда-нибудь в угол» и возвращался к делам, а Тони смотрел, слушал, запоминал. Да и наедине с собой он никогда не сидел без дела — вокруг полно было непрочитанных книг, неизученных схем, нерешённых задач. Он ждёт от Пита чего-то схожего и, обнаружив, что ожидания тщетны, испытывает разочарование — понимая, что это алогично, глупо и даже несправедливо по отношению к мальчишке. Особенно после того, что тот перенёс. Но понимать — не значит смириться.

Тони честно пытается увлечь Пита чем-то «своим» — ведь за тренировками Кэпа и даже за его рисовальными экзерсисами тот наблюдает, как заворожённый. Но ни головоломки, так увлекавшие Тони в детстве, ни простейшие физические опыты, ни рассказ об устройстве двигателя внутреннего сгорания — смешно сказать, как Тони воспрял духом, когда мальчишка спросил, «почему машина умеет ездить» — Питу не особенно интересны. Он быстро начинает скучать и отвлекается. Попытка взять его с собой в мастерские терпит фиаско в первые же полчаса. В одно из воскресений Кэпа с Роуди и Уилсоном сдёргивают с места — военным требуется их помощь в связи с очередным захватом заложников. Пит остаётся на попечении Тони, а тому очень некстати приходит свежая мысль насчёт очередной модификации репульсоров, и ничего не остаётся, кроме как взять мальчишку с собой. В мастерской Пит сперва смирно сидит за столом и возит по нему пару игрушечных динозавров — разговаривая за них разными голосами и здорово отвлекая Тони. Потом, заскучав, начинает ходить кругами, хватать всё подряд и роняет паяльник — слава богу, холодный. В детском саду выходной, а Кэрол, шестнадцатилетняя дочка одного из инженеров, которая по традиции всех старшеклассниц подрабатывает, приглядывая за чужими отпрысками, и которая уже не раз выручала Тони, уехала «прогуляться в город». Тони вынужден бросить всё и тащиться с Питом на детскую площадку, а потом, уже дома, до одури читать ему всякую рифмованную чушь. Разумеется, ночью он сбегает в лабораторию и заканчивает начатое, но к утру чувствует себя так, словно его измордовал очередной суперзлодей, и впервые за долгие годы вынужден прилечь днём. Тони не перестаёт удивляться, насколько выматывающим может оказаться общение с пятилетним ребёнком.

Он пытается найти в мальчишке положительные стороны. Они, безусловно, есть: Пит добродушен, незлопамятен, любопытен. Он совершенно спокойно принимает то, что его теперь воспитывают двое мужчин, а пресловутое «педики» больше не поминает — хватило одного разговора с Кэпом. В саду им довольны, он неплохо сходится с детьми, а взрослые наперебой говорят, что он «очень симпатичный парнишка». Проверочные визиты соцслужбы проходят без проблем, у Тони вообще возникает чувство, что Пит в меру своих сил пытается выставить новых родителей в наилучшем свете. Он милый, совершенно обычный ребёнок… и, возможно, именно это и становится камнем преткновения.

Покойные Паркеры были блестящими интеллектуалами — Тони уверен в этом, он досконально изучил личные дела обоих. Но на их сыне природа, похоже, отдохнула — как ни печально это признать. Или, может, дело в том, что мальчишкой практически не занимались? Говард, надо отдать ему должное, с самого начала реализовывал потенциал Тони, и результат-то — вот он. Эго Тони вопиет. Он роется в интернете, изучая всякие методики раннего вмешательства, но с людьми у него всегда получалось хуже, чем с механизмами, а к мальчишке не припаять нужный проводок, не написать для него утилиту… Тони решает поговорить с психологом Пита, доктором Хейл. Если бы он только знал, чем закончится этот разговор.

 

— Я не совсем понимаю вас, мистер Старк, — говорит красивая блондинка в стильных очках — ещё пару лет назад Тони непременно пригласил бы такую поужинать. А потом, может, и позавтракать. — У мальчика отличные показатели, уровень его интеллекта соответствует возрасту и даже превышает его. Он восприимчив, открыт к общению. Что вас смущает?

— Я заметил, что его интересует биология, — говорит Тони, игнорируя её пристальный взгляд. — Возможно, вы могли бы порекомендовать мне какую-то литературу, обучающие группы, ну или хотя бы тестирование, которое выявит область, где он мог бы начать себя реализовывать…

— Мистер Старк. Питеру пять лет. Не рановато ли?

— Я был младше, когда…

— Вот. Вот в этом всё и дело, верно? — Хейл выглядит одновременно довольной и раздражённой. — «Я». Этим «я» для вас всё начинается и заканчивается. Но вам надо уяснить, мистер Старк, что Питер — не вы. И никогда вами не будет. Вы уникальны, понимаете? Но и Питер уникален по-своему. Да, он не рождён гением — в отличие от вас. Разве это трагедия?

Слово «гений» применительно к себе Тони слышал сотни раз, с детских ещё лет — и сам говорил неоднократно, что тут скрывать. Но никогда прежде это не звучало с сочувствием. Хейл постукивает пальцами по столу.

— Мистер Старк. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему Питер не вспоминает о родителях? Биологических, я имею в виду. А ведь он был с ними с рождения до четырёх лет. Вам это не кажется странным?

— Кажется, — устало отвечает Тони. — Вы это к чему?

— Я беседовала с дядей и тётей мальчика. Беременность была поздней и случайной, доктор Паркер вернулась к работе, когда Питеру было три недели. Сама ситуация не так чтобы необычна, но и в дальнейшем его жизнь протекала под присмотром третьих лиц. Паркеры много ездили, и фактически ребёнок их не знал. Потом они погибли, а мальчик попал к людям, которых ничто не подготовило к заботам о нём, которые не могли ни обеспечить его, как должно, ни уделить ему достаточно времени. Они старались — но сам факт отказа от опеки говорит о многом. Вы понимаете, что это значит?

— Понимаю.

— Нет, мистер Старк. Не понимаете. Такому ребёнку нужна не стимуляция интеллекта в ущерб всему прочему, а, как ни банально это прозвучит, любовь. Безусловное принятие. Вы можете прогнать его через все возможные тесты, найти лучших педагогов, обеспечить все условия для развития способностей… да много чего можете сделать. Но вы должны осознать одну вещь. Вы можете, да. Но по итогам мальчик всего лишь сыграет главную роль в пьесе, сценарий которой, мистер Старк, был изначально написан вашим отцом для вас.

 

Последняя фраза — как удар Мьельнира прямёхонько в лицевой щиток. Тони сжимает подлокотники кресла так, что в тишине кабинета слышится тихий скрип. Только многолетняя привычка держать лицо помогает ему справиться с приступом бешенства, но в висках гудит, а перед глазами темно, как в тот проклятый день, когда он психанул и в прямом эфире сообщил Мандарину свой адрес. Даже не подумав о делившей с ним кров Пеппер, провались оно всё — Тони до сих пор не понимает, как она тогда смогла его простить.

— Я приношу извинения за жестокость своих слов. — говорит Хейл, и в голосе её нет ни тени сожаления.

— Да бог с вами, док, какие мелочи, — щерится Тони. — Я не напрашивался на сеанс психоанализа, но готов простить эту слабость такой женщине, как вы. Спасибо за беседу.

Он прикрывает дверь так осторожно, словно она стеклянная. Улыбающаяся секретарша Хейл привстаёт со своего места, держа в руках телефон — и тут же, скукожившись, почти падает обратно. Похоже, вид у Тони тот ещё. Он пролетает через приёмную, находит мутным взглядом указатель со стилизованными фигурками и разбивает правый кулак о кафельную стену сортира. Отчаянно хочется выпить, а может, и чем покруче вмазаться, как в годы незабываемой юности, но нельзя, нельзя, он, мать его, уже не истеричный сопляк, рыдающий на ночном пляже после первой в жизни самокрутки с травкой! Немного придя в себя, Тони смывает кровь с костяшек и пот со лба, садится в машину, долго колесит по городу, в каком-то баре на окраине покупает пачку сигарет и закуривает впервые после десятилетнего перерыва. Горечь табака проясняет мозги. Тони уже не зол, он просто обессилен. Хейл ведь, по сути, права. Стерва она, конечно… да нет, в том и беда, что не стерва. Просто взломала засекреченную базу, хакерша чёртова. Но Тони и сам такое проделывал, так что не ему судить. Любовь, значит… Принятие. Проще сказать, чем сделать. Но можно действительно оставить мальчишку в покое. Можно просто жить. Тем более, рядом Стив.

…По дороге домой Тони выбрасывает почти полную пачку в урну. Сперва думает оставить в бардачке на всякий случай, но вспоминает привычку Пита совать шаловливые ручонки куда ни попадя — и выбрасывает.

* * *

Голый Тони чистит зубы, втихомолку любуясь таким же голым Кэпом, который только что вышел из душевой кабины и тщательно вытирается. Вот так, вот так, ещё нагнись немного… умница моя! Вечер пятницы, Пит уложен после празднования дня рождения приятеля и должен спать без просыпу — так что можно будет покувыркаться, не опасаясь, что он ворвётся в спальню в самый интересный момент. Хотя не ворвался бы — когда они «в настроении», как старомодно выражается Кэп, то запирают дверь, и отключают код, только приведя себя в порядок: на случай, если парень всё-таки заявится.

— Завтра я собираюсь к Баки и хочу взять Пита с собой, — говорит Кэп, метко швыряя полотенце в бельевую корзину. — Ты не против?

Тони лишь чудом удаётся не проглотить зубную щётку. Откашлявшись и отплевавшись _— Традиционный мятный вкус! Паста для всей семьи! —_ он поворачивается и крутит мокрым пальцем у виска. Кэп поднимает брови.

— Что?

— Ты дурак?

— Давай без хамства.

— А это не хамство. Это вопрос. Риторический.

— Поясни.

— Да легко. Заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, зачем это нужно тебе. Даже, нужно ли это Барнсу, не спрашиваю. Но ребёнку-то нахрена общаться с… глубоко нездоровым мужиком?

— Спасибо за паузу, Тони.

— Ешь на здоровье.

Натянув пижамные штаны, они друг за другом выходят из ванной, Тони снимает подушки, Кэп складывает покрывало, оба забираются в постель. Привычная уже процедура подготовки ко сну, в которой Тони — он никогда и никому не признался бы в этом — до сих пор находит странную прелесть. Но сейчас ему не до прелестей, даже перспектива секса забыта: он, словно кипятком, налился злостью, и понимает, что одно лишнее слово может эту злость расплескать. А Кэп устраивается поудобнее и, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжает разговор.

— Зачем Питу — я тебе объясню. Я, если помнишь, водил его в музей, он знает о Баки, и знает… как он пострадал. Без подробностей, разумеется. Он хочет с ним познакомиться, и я считаю, что это пойдёт на пользу. С психологом я говорил, она согласна. Дети вообще спокойнее реагируют на такие вещи. Доктор Спок, например, писал…

— Ты ещё и Спока читаешь? Это же прошлый век!

— Неловко напоминать, Тони, но я тоже прошлый век. — Кэп улыбается, и злость подступает к самому горлу Тони. — А у доктора Спока говорится о дельных вещах. Но дело не в этом. Мальчику будет полезно видеть, что солдат, пострадавший за свой народ, не брошен в одиночестве, что ему помогают. Понимаешь?

В мыслях Тони матерится, как пьяный матрос. Он вспоминает, через что пришлось пройти, чтобы Барнса оправдали, и чтобы он не загремел в психушку тюремного типа. Вспоминает ошеломлённое, негодующее лицо Кэпа, получившего письмишко из Министерства Обороны — «в финансовом обеспечении лечения отказано, ввиду особенностей дела сержанта Дж. Б. Барнса». Вспоминает счета из реабилитационного центра с приличным количеством нулей… Но молчит. На деньги Тони плевать, слава богу, не разучился пока их зарабатывать. Но эти заявления — непостижимое что-то. Немного же Кэпу надо, чтобы вновь уверовать в торжество социальной справедливости на территории родного демократического государства: всего лишь, чтобы его драгоценного «Бака» оставили в покое. А то, что государство и пальцем не пошевельнуло, чтобы ему помочь, а совсем наоборот — не, не помним. Или не желаем помнить.

— …Баки совершенно не опасен — по крайней мере, в моём присутствии. И у него всегда отлично получалось ладить с малышами — он же старший был, с братьями всегда возился, не гнал их — ну, я тебе рассказывал. Мне кажется, он будет рад встретиться с Питом. Он детей-то уже уйму времени не видел.

— Угу. Жаль, что меня тогда в родительской машине не было — уж он бы со мной поладил, зуб даю.

Злость всё же выплёскивается наружу, и лицо у Кэпа такое, словно его обожгло. Тони с досадой закрывает глаза и качает головой.

— Извини. Это было ниже пояса.

— Да, — говорит Кэп, помолчав. — Но я тебя понимаю, Тони, хочешь верь, хочешь не верь — понимаю. И ты даже не представляешь, насколько я тебе благодарен за то…

— Чёрт, вот только не надо этого! — Тони всегда скручивает от стыда в таких случаях — если бы Кэп только знал, какие мысли у него порой бывают… нет, лучше б не знал. — Сто раз уже говорили, ну!

— И надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я готов рискнуть благополучием сына ради…

— Чего?! — негодует Тони, — он действительно так не думает. А ещё всякий раз, когда Стив легко и непринуждённо произносит это «сын», в груди разливается какая-то горделивая нежность… — Да ты рехнулся!

— Ты уже второй раз не даёшь мне закончить фразу. — Кэп усмехается и треплет Тони за ухо. — Ну так что, вопрос решён? Тебе же и лучше — весь день сможешь ковыряться со своими железками. На обратном пути мы с Питом пообедаем в городе, а потом я его на лошади покатаю в Центральном парке. Давно обещал. Надеюсь, на папарацци не нарвёмся.

 

— А вот хрен, — заявляет Тони неожиданно для себя. — Поедем вместе.

Кэп долго молчит и смотрит на него так задумчиво и оценивающе, словно бы Тони в очередной раз полез в логово Гидры без поддержки с воздуха, всё там к дьяволу раскурочил, и теперь надо решать, что с ним делать: благодарность ли объявить или же приговорить к публичной порке и десяти годам расстрела тухлыми яйцами. Тони отвечает наглой улыбкой.

— Что не так?

— Всё так. Значит, не доверяешь мне ребёнка? — Удивительно, но в голосе Кэпа слышится что-то вроде удовольствия. — Договорились. Только прошу тебя — без твоих шуточек, ладно?

— А то он их поймёт.

— Баки всё понимает получше нас с тобой. Просто ему нужна забота и время.

— Ну да. — У Тони уже нет сил спорить, да и не нужно это. Он очень удачно вспоминает, как полотенце скользило по круглому заду и мощным бёдрам, облизывается и, подавшись вперёд, целует Кэпа в шею — не просто так, а «с дальним прицелом». Кэп одобрительно хмыкает и лезет рукой под резинку штанов Тони.

— Дверь.

— Да запер я, запер… Пососать тебе?

— Давай... я тоже. Что ты смеёшься?

— Сериал вспомнил. Хэппи смотрел, когда «Аббатство» наизусть выучил… Там одна милая девица говорила: «Позицию «69» последний раз использовали в шестьдесят девятом году».

— Всё лучшее проверено временем. Нет, не так. Встань на колени… надо мной.

— От тебя… ох, бля… от тебя это особенно забавно слышать… а!

* * *

В холле реабилитационного центра мигают огоньками гирлянды, в углу топорщит искусственные иглы наряженная ёлка — до Рождества меньше двух недель. Кэп записывается у регистратора, Тони вытаскивает Пита из комбинезона, а Пит, как обычно, болтает, не закрывая рта. Тони слушает вполуха. Он не видел Барнса со времён слушания, и сейчас гадает, изменился тот или нет. Кэп уверяет, что прогресс есть. Надо бы поговорить с врачом, тот явно лучше знает…

— А ты мой рисунок что ли забыл?!

— А?

— Рисунок! Для дяди Джеймса! Я же тебе говорил, что нарисовал, ну-у…

— А, это. Да не забыл, не забыл, он у Стива. Не ной только.

— Я и не ною. Не тяни так, у меня уши оторвутся!

— Не оторвутся. И не ной. Стой здесь, никуда не уходи.

 

Тони стягивает с Пита свитер и идёт в гардероб. При себе он оставляет только небольшой рюкзак — в нём последняя разработка, которую он держал в секрете даже от Кэпа. Новый «Марк». По сути, ничего особенного, обычная комплектация, обычный дизайн, и все дело — в компактности. Сверхлёгкий, сверхпрочный сплав — вся укладка легко вмешается в рюкзак. Конечно, с вооружением тут особо не поиграешь, всего-то дюжина маломощных зарядов, но этого достаточно, чтобы затормозить противника — а вот грузоподъёмность и мобильность превосходные. Самое то для экстренной эвакуации гражданских. Ну или для визитов к непредсказуемому психу в компании ребёнка.

— Рюкзак-то что не оставил? — спрашивает Кэп, пока они идут по коридору — Пит весело скачет впереди. — Здесь приличное место, не украдут.

— У меня там сменные штаны, — отвечает Тони, — вдруг обмочусь от радости встречи?

— Я тебя просил. Не надо идиотских шуток. — Кэп каменеет лицом, и Тони принимает невинный вид.

— Не буду, не буду, извини.

Тони наконец воочию видит, куда идут его деньги, и остаётся вполне доволен. В палате дежурят двое здоровенных санитаров, дверь металлическая, со сложным кодом доступа, при этом сама палата блещет чистотой и вид имеет почти домашний — даже ёлочку какая-то добрая душа сюда поставила. Кровать с виду мягкая и удобная, но из-под белоснежной простыни видно мощное стальное основание, а в изножье панель с парой кнопок — явно чтобы подключать механизм экстренной фиксации. Очень мудро — не ремнями же его с этой чёртовой рукой…

— Привет, Баки. Пит, поздоровайся.

— Привет, дядя Джеймс!

Тони слегка вздрагивает. Залюбовавшись апартаментами, он упустил из виду жильца. А он — тут как тут. Впрочем, как в древнем анекдоте — «куда ты нахрен денешься?»

Барнс сидит в кресле у окна. Тони видит только его голову — на удивление аккуратно причёсанную. Ага, стало быть, в словах Кэпа есть доля истины и, по крайней мере, на людей Барнс бросаться перестал. Один из санитаров разворачивает кресло. Тони видит тусклый, бессмысленный взгляд, бледное, как рыбье брюхо, одутловатое лицо, безвольно лежащие на коленях руки. Что за чёрт? В их прошлую встречу Барнс выглядел лучше.

— Что с ним? — негромко спрашивает Кэп. Пита он держит на руках, а тот с жалостливым любопытством изучает неподвижную физиономию «дяди Джеймса».

— Вчера беспокоился, пришлось ввести некоторые препараты. — отвечает один из санитаров. — Капитан, доктор Кейдж подойдёт через пять минут, она сможет рассказать подробнее.

— Ясно, — с тяжёлым вздохом говорит Кэп. 

Пит начинает ёрзать и громком шёпотом просит Кэпа достать рисунок. Кэп покорно вытаскивает из кармана рубашки бумажный лист. Разворачивает его.

— Дядя Джеймс, это я для тебя нарисовал, — объясняет Пит. — Стив, пусти меня, я ему отдам.

— Малыш, он тебя не слышит. И не сможет взять, — грустно говорит Кэп. — Ему сегодня плохо, понимаешь? Мы на столике оставим. А когда приедем в следующий раз…

— Ну, Сти-ив! Пож-жалуйста! Я скажу погромче, он и услышит. Пусти! Стив, Сти-ив!

Барнс вдруг поднимает голову.

Он смотрит прямо на Пита — вернее, на его губы. Дёргает подбородком, явно что-то пытаясь сказать. Санитары синхронно шагают вперёд, подбираются — и вместе с ними подбирается Тони.

— Бак? — осторожно произносит Кэп. — Ты меня слышишь?

Нижняя челюсть Барнса ходит ходуном. Он словно давится чем-то — и вдруг вскидывает руку. _Бионическую_ руку. В следующую секунду у Тони вылетают предохранители.

— Код Дельта-пять-два-Железо-три! — орёт он.

Треск разорванной синтетики, тонкий звон металла, чей-то визг. «Броня активна, добро пожаловать, мистер Старк», — шепчет Пятница. Тони заслоняет собой Кэпа с Питом и выставляет вперёд металлические ладони. Малейший признак агрессии со стороны Барнса — и этот псих получит заряд в лоб.

Барнс никакой агрессии не проявляет.

Дёрнувшись, он падает со своего кресла. Плюхается прямо на задницу и начинает быстро перебирать руками и ногами, отползая в дальний угол. Так и ползёт — спиной вперёд, не отрывая от Тони ошалелого взгляда. Забившись в угол, сжимается в комок. Потом закатывает глаза — и тут его выгибает судорога. Тони слышит испуганный детский крик. Кэп кидается к двери, прижимая лицо Пита к своему плечу.

Барнса трясёт. Тони поднимает лицевой щиток, сам не зная, зачем, делает шаг вперёд. Его переполняет ужас. В палату влетает женщина в зелёном врачебном костюме, наклоняется над Барнсом, подзывает санитара. Начинается бедлам. Барнса переносят на кровать, сдёргивают с него пижаму. Пахнет лекарствами. Потом внезапно наступает тишина. Врач похлопывает Барнса по щекам. Тони слышит рядом тяжёлое дыхание, поворачивается и видит Кэпа.

— Где Пит? — хрипло спрашивает он.

Кэп бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд. Очень тяжёлый.

— С медсестрой в коридоре, — отвечает он. — Какого чёрта, Тони? Зачем? Ты понимаешь, что натворил?

Тони не успевает ответить. Барнс на кровати снова дёргается и широко раскрывает глаза. Моргает. Один из санитаров мгновенно подносит руку к панели в изножье кровати. Кэп одним движением оказывается рядом и опускает ладонь на его плечо.

— Подождите, — напряжённо говорит он, глядя на Барнса.

А Барнс смотрит на Кэпа. Долго. Потом опять моргает и щурится на что-то за его спиной — Тони не сразу понимает, что полный изумления и уже совершенно не мутный взгляд прикован к нему. К его костюму.

— Стив, — говорит Барнс слабым, скрежещущим голосом. — Стив, господи помилуй, что это за штука такая?

Врач хватает его за запястье, заглядывает в глаза, что-то торопливо спрашивает. Барнс отмахивается от неё, как от надоедливой мухи.

— Погодите, мэм… Стив. Чего молчишь-то? Как я… ты меня всё-таки поймал? Господи, как умудрился-то, я ж… Мы вообще где?

— В больнице, — отвечает Кэп, — и Тони узнаёт интонацию: точно так же Кэп успокаивает плачущего Пита. — Мы в больнице, Бак. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Не очень. — Барнс морщится. — Так это что такое? — он тычет в сторону Тони дрожащим пальцем. — А?

— Это Тони, — глупо отвечает Кэп. — Ты его не помнишь? Вы уже виделись.

— Да быть не может, — сипит Барнс и заходится кашлем. — Если бы мне довелось увидеть такую вот херню, я бы в жизни не забыл.

— Не ругайся, Бак, — говорит Кэп, покосившись на молчащего врача. — Не при леди.

Он смеётся, а по его щекам текут слёзы.

**Глава 6**

Две недели до Рождества и само Рождество проходят под лозунгом «Баки оклемался, танцуют все!» Кэп сияет, почти ежедневно таскается в центр — Пита, правда, с собой не берёт — и строит грандиозные планы по возвращению сержанта Барнса в цивилизованное общество. Кажется, у него нет и тени сомнения в том, что «Бак» в скором времени присоединится к команде. Тони летит с Пеппер в Токио, на международную выставку компьютерного оборудования. В гробу он ту выставку видел, Пеп и сама могла бы представить продукцию «Старк Индастриз» в наилучшем свете, но у него нет сил торчать на Базе. Вернее — нет сил видеть сочувственные взгляды окружающих, начиная от Наташи, и заканчивая последним техником.

Вернувшись, Тони видит, что уровень эйфории несколько снизился. Пит в порядке, даже награждает Тони слюнявым поцелуем в щёку и целый вечер возится со здоровенным Годзиллой, привезённым из Токио — Пеппер, умничка, напомнила, что ребёнку неплохо бы гостинец прикупить. А вот Кэп явно подавлен. На вечеринке по поводу приезда Тони он ведёт себя, как обычно, но когда они ложатся в постель, вдруг молча утыкается ему в плечо. Тони гладит его, незаметно поправляя свой член, который за неделю успел стосковаться по супружеским радостям. Но сейчас точно не время для секса. Кэп мрачно сопит и щекотно моргает. Тони берёт в ладони его лицо и заставляет поднять голову.

— Выкладывай, — говорит он.

И Кэп выкладывает. Собственно, доктор Кейдж уже объяснила Тони, в чём дело: за семьдесят лет, проведённых Барнсом между криокамерой, «миссиями» и обнулениями, его мозг получил почти необратимые повреждения. Более всего пострадали области, отвечающие за долговременную память и эмоции. Бионический протез тоже влиял весьма неблаготворно, постоянно раздражая нервную ткань электромагнитными импульсами. Крайне редко воспоминания возвращались, но лишь отрывочно, и поводом к этому всегда являлись стрессы. Почти всё время после поимки, суда и помещения в реабилитационный центр Барнс был практически в ступорозном состоянии — мог отвечать лишь на простейшие вопросы, слабо реагировал на раздражители, а временами проявлял агрессию, после которой погружался в сопор. Но лечение по методикам Хелен Чо всё-таки дало результат, и постепенно погибшие клетки мозга начали замещаться здоровыми. Не хватало только толчка — которым и стал стресс, испытанный Барнсом от внезапного появления красно-золотого металлического чудища. Функционирование нервной системы восстановилось — остались лишь локальные мышечные судороги в областях, примыкающих к протезу. Но с памятью всё обстояло далеко не так просто. Психика Барнса была травмирована столь серьёзно, что воспоминания о периоде после падения с поезда и всех последующих семидесяти годах блокировались. Барнс вернулся в тот день, когда рухнул в ущелье, и был полностью уверен, что на дворе всё ещё 1943 год.

— Пока его в этой… интенсивной терапии держали, всё было почти нормально, — с горечью говорит Кэп. — Он поверил, что война кончилась, но я не говорил, когда. Кейдж запретила. А потом перевели обратно, и я попытался… Очень осторожно, очень. Но он сказал, что у меня с головой беда из-за сыворотки или я зачем-то вру, представляешь? Я принёс ему кучу старых газет — сперва на компьютере хотел показать, но он от него шарахался… от всего шарахался. Физиотерапевт пришёл, он рот раскрыл, а потом меня шёпотом спрашивает: с каких пор чёрным разрешили белых лечить? Хорошо, парень оказался понимающий, и только посмеялся. Посоветовал ему про Обаму пока не говорить — а то, мол, свалится в обморок, голову себе расшибёт… Вывел его за территорию центра, погулять — ну, тогда он убедился, конечно. Что семьдесят лет прошло. С таким ужасом оглядывался… я просто себя вспомнил. Медсестра на посту фильм смотрела, мы подошли, а там как раз парень с девушкой, оба голышом — у него чуть глаза не выпали... Душевой кабины боится. И пылесосов этих круглых, механических. И китайской еды.

— Стив, ты же адаптировался, — мягко говорит Тони. — И он сможет.

— Тони, он четвёртый день не выходит из палаты, — устало отвечает Кэп. — Читает без перерыва. Газеты, подшивку «Тайм». Всё по порядку, по годам. И я не знаю, как рассказать ему… всё остальное. Он со мной почти не общается. Смотрит так странно. И ещё — сегодня спросил про Пита — рисунок-то в палате остался. Я сказал, что это мой сын. Бак вроде обрадовался, спросил — ты всё-таки закрутил с той англичанкой? Потом спохватился, прощения попросил. Спрашивает — а кто твоя жена? И вот тут, Тони, я... растерялся. Он же не знал про меня. Я, если по правде, и сам тогда не очень знал.

Тони трёт занывший висок. Он только теперь понимает, какова может быть реакция лучшего друга Кэпа на известие, что тот спит с мужиками. С одним конкретным мужиком. И не просто спит — ещё и под венец его повёл. Если Барнс вообще в такое поверит.

— И что? — спрашивает он.

— Я сбежал, — глухо говорит Кэп. — Как мальчишка — притворился, что меня срочно вызвали на базу. К смартфонам он уже немного привык. Только называет их «эти ваши новые рации».

— Говоришь, он читает? Не обратил внимания, докуда дошёл?

— До импичмента Клинтону. Сказал, что он дурак набитый.

— Правильно сказал, в общем… Ну, значит, семьдесят третий год и историю с Милком он уже видел, наверное. А дальше полегче пойдёт. Тебе, скорее всего, и рассказывать ничего не придётся — когда он дочитает до вердикта о брачном равноправии и до прошлого года. Если помнишь, мы были на августовской обложке «Тайм».

— Помню.

— Ну и успокойся тогда.

— Я не могу.

— Всё будет нормально, Кэп. Выкрутимся.

Кэп вдруг садится, хватает Тони за плечи, притягивает к себе. Смотрит в глаза — открыто, искренне.

— Даже не думай, что я стыжусь! — твёрдо говорит он. — Тебя… нас. Никогда этого не будет, Тони, никогда, слышишь? Я просто не хочу потерять Баки… снова.

Тони сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок и гладит Стива по щеке.

— Не гони волну, Кэп, я ничего такого не думаю. Давай подождём. Как там Романова говорит? Что ночью страх, то утром прах. Я же говорю — выкрутимся.

Про себя Тони думает, что если он хоть что-нибудь понимает в людях, то для сержанта Дж. Б. Барнса гораздо большим ударом станет не то, что его лучший друг грязный содомит, и даже не то, что оным содомитам теперь многое позволено — а то, чем сам Барнс занимался без малого семьдесят лет… Довольно скоро он убеждается, что не ошибся.

Несколько дней спустя — кстати, за всё это время Барнс так и не покидал пределы центра, изучая всё, что пропустил, и даже преодолев свой страх перед компьютерами — Кэп возвращается из очередного визита с таким лицом, что встретивший его в коридоре Клинт обмирает от страха. Он срочно связывается с Тони, коротко объясняет ситуацию и предлагает такой вариант: они с Лорой забирают Пита из сада и оставляют у себя до утра, а Тони срочно бросает все дела и летит домой, выяснять, что стряслось. Тони несётся в жилой блок, вбегает в тёмную спальню и едва не спотыкается о Кэпа. Тот сидит на полу у кровати и на его появление даже не реагирует.

Тони садится рядом. Он уже понимает, что случилось, поэтому спрашивает в лоб:

— Откуда?

— Взломал замок в кабинет Кейдж, — мёртвым голосом говорит Стив. — С его рукой это пара пустяков, ты же понимаешь. Порылся в столе, а у неё там сопроводительные документы на него… все пять томов дела, медицинские заключения, вердикт суда… Он за ночь всё прочитал. Всё, Тони.

— Очень плохо?

— Хуже и быть не может. Он теперь знает. Про Москву, про Гидру, про взрыв в Филадельфии, про Пирса, и что тот с ним творил. Про твоих родителей, про все свои… цели. И про меня в том числе. Спросил, как я мог привести к нему собственного сына. Как вообще могу находиться с ним рядом — он бы вот не смог… Кстати, он про нас с тобой тоже знает.

— В смысле?

— Сказал, что с опозданием, но хочет поздравить меня с законным браком. И что мне повезло — у тебя, единственного в нашей паре, есть мозги. Хоть кто-то, мол, знал, к какой твари идёт, и позаботился о защите семьи. Но надо было не пугать, а сразу прибить к чёрту. Всем тогда лучше бы стало.

Даже в полутьме Тони видит ужасную, кривую улыбку, исказившую лицо Стива. Выругавшись, он судорожно обнимает его, гладит по спине. Тот не вырывается.

— Я не хотел уходить. Но Баки сказал: пожалуйста, Стиви. Я этого «Стиви» не слышал… Пожалуйста, оставь меня одного. Если ты боишься, что я с собой что-то сделаю — то расслабься. Я того не стою. Не заслужил.

— Кейдж в курсе?

— Да. Дежурная сестра утром подняла тревогу, увидев взломанную дверь. За Баки круглосуточно наблюдают. Кейдж пыталась с ним поговорить, и их психиатр тоже. Но он молчит. Наглухо. Завтра я опять поеду. Руководство Базой пока передам Сэму. Ты присмотришь за Питом?

— Конечно. Конечно, Стив. Может, попробуешь поспать?

— Я лучше в зал. Ненадолго. А ты ложись.

Тони не спорит. Стив возвращается лишь через несколько часов — его кулаки разбиты в мясо, и не хочется даже думать, что для этого потребовалось. Он молча залезает в постель, утыкается лицом в грудь Тони и лежит так до рассвета. К утру от ссадин на костяшках остаётся лишь корочка засохшей крови — а на футболке Тони влажное пятно.

* * *

Трое светил мировой психиатрии — Тони по самую задницу стёр ноги, договариваясь с каждым лично — последовательно посланы Барнсом туда, откуда солнце не светит. Вернее, он просто отказывается с ними разговаривать. Наташа заявляет, что тоже хочет попробовать — и Тони, в свое время изучивший и её досье, и досье Барнса, горячо поддерживает это начинание. Но Наташа возвращается с тем же результатом. Кэп днюет и ночует в центре, прерываясь только на разговоры по телефону с Тони, Питом и Уилсоном. На Базе вроде бы всё, как обычно, но постепенно в воздухе повисает напряжение, которое день ото дня становится всё сильней — оно давит почти физически. Тони ощущает его, как тяжёлый груз, лежащий на плечах. Но полностью он осознаёт, насколько всё серьёзно, только когда за завтраком к нему подсаживаются Ванда и Вижен. Эти двое всегда вместе — и от обоих Тони воротит. За год с лишним совместного пребывания в команде они сказали друг другу считанное количество слов — в основном на миссиях. А сейчас оба смотрят с беспокойством и осторожно спрашивают, могут ли как-то помочь. Тони устало качает головой и, отводя Пита в сад, думает, что ситуация точно вышла из-под контроля. Надо что-то делать.

— …А папа Стив скоро приедет?

Тони равнодушно смотрит на вяло перебирающего ногами Пита. Вот, кстати, интересная штука. Они сами не заметили, когда мальчишка начал называть Кэпа «папой Стивом». Это просто случилось. Но к Тони он по-прежнему обращается только по имени. Любопытно, что думают те, кто это слышит… а вообще что-то Пит плохо выглядит, и рубашку ему надо бы сменить… Он хоть что-нибудь за завтраком съел? Тони не обратил внимания. Просто посмотрел на часы, вытащил Пита из-за стола и повёл к выходу.

— Скоро. Я надеюсь. Сегодня тебя заберёт Кэрол, поиграете с ней. А я постараюсь успеть к тому времени, когда ты будешь мыться…

Тони вдруг передёргивает. Он понимает, что последней фразой почти дословно повторил то, что говорила ему мать, когда он ныл, чтобы она с ним поиграла. Впрочем, ныть Тони перестал очень быстро. С ранних лет хорошо соображал… Остановившись, он приседает перед Питом на корточки. Чёрт, даже не расчесал его с утра! Тони пытается пригладить встрёпанные кудряшки. Пит смотрит в сторону.

— Ты что? Может, плохо себя чувствуешь?

— А папа Стив правда вернётся?

Этот вопрос и детские глаза, избегающие взгляда Тони, действуют, как удар поддых. Тони хватает Пита за плечи. За секунду он решает, что делать дальше.

— Пит. Слушай меня. Он приедет сегодня. Ты сейчас пойдешь, поиграешь с ребятами и мисс… как-её-там, потом поспишь, опять поиграешь, а вечером Стив тебя заберёт. Понял меня?

— Да, — отвечает Пит с испугом. — Не кричи. Я понял.

— Ну вот и славно.

Два часа спустя Тони большими шагами несётся по коридору к знакомой двери. Санитар пускает его без лишних вопросов, В палате Барнса никакого Барнса нет, зато есть Кэп. Сидит, сука, в кресле, с безнадёжной рожей — и, увидев эту рожу, Тони просто сатанеет.

— Тони? С Питом что-то?

Кэп резко поднимается. Тони манит его за собой.

— Выйдем-ка.

За поворотом коридора очень кстати оказывается закуток с чем-то вроде зимнего садика. Тони загоняет Кэпа за чахлую араукарию и припирает к стене.

— Ты, мудак! — в полный голос рявкает он. — Долго ещё будешь тут торчать? Тащи свою задницу домой, прими душ, сожри что-нибудь и проведи вечер с мальчишкой! Или все твои разговоры о родителях, которые взяли на себя ответственность, просто в пользу бедных?!

— Что с Питом? — напряжённо спрашивает Кэп. — Заболел?

— Спросил, вернёшься ли ты вообще, — шипит Тони. — Наверное, решил, что новый папаша пошёл по пути старого!

Кэп вздрагивает. Настороженное выражение лица сменяется виноватым, потом решительным. Он прикусывает губу и кивает.

— Да. Господи, как же я… поехали, Тони.

— К Кейдж зайду. Чек надо выписать, — врёт Тони. — Езжай один, ты всё равно на мотоцикле. Я скоро буду.

Кэп снова кивает, и через секунду Тони остаётся в закутке один. Подождав пару минут, он выглядывает в коридор и возвращается в палату Барнса.

Как он и думал, тот оказывается на балконе. Курит, сукин сын — кто, интересно, приносит ему сигареты? Услышав стук двери, поворачивается и явно узнаёт, кто перед ним: лицо сереет, взгляд — как у пса, готового получить полновесный пинок. Ах ты ж, страдалец ёбаный!

— Угости сигареткой, сержант, — цедит Тони.

Барнс моргает. Проходит несколько раздражающе долгих секунд, прежде чем он открывает рот и хрипло, неуверенно — сказывается многодневное молчание — бормочет:

— Я не сержант. Уволен из рядов… по состоянию здоровья.

— Да плевать мне, кто ты, — ухмыляется Тони. — Но покурить дай.

Он вытягивает сигарету в три затяжки — Барнс всё это время молча пялится на него — и говорит:

— Собственно, я приехал, чтобы поковыряться в твоей руке. Слышал, у тебя судороги бывают? Я мог бы попытаться что-то с этим сделать.

— Зачем? — тупо спрашивает Барнс.

— Хочется.

Барнс морщит лоб. Думает ещё, козлина! Потом медленно наклоняет голову.

— Раз хочется — делай.

— Пошли.

Тони раскладывает прямо на прикроватной тумбочке инструменты, которые предусмотрительно распихал по всем карманам, вооружается магнитной отверткой и приступает. По-хорошему, такой потрясающей штукой надо заниматься в мастерской, но сейчас он готов ограничиться, так сказать, предварительными ласками. Полноценное проникновение — потом, если получится. Должно получиться. Он чувствует пристальный взгляд Барнса, но ничем этого не выдаёт. Только насвистывает — привык за работой. И мотив «Звёздно-полосатого парня» он выбрал просто так.

— Как ты его уговорил? — спрашивает вдруг Барнс.

— Жениться, что ли? — Тони хмыкает. — Не поверишь — он сам предложил.

— В это как раз поверю. Стив — он такой. Серьёзный парень, глупостей за ним не водилось. Я… вообще.

— Само как-то вышло. А ты ревнуешь?

— Что?! — проняло сукина сына, кажется, даже его клешня заискрила от возмущения. — Мы друзья!

— Да ну? Правда? — с удовольствием спрашивает Тони. — За что ж ты тогда так с ним, чувак? С друзьями так не положено.

Барнс растерянно морщит лоб.

— Чувак… вы все так странно говорите.

— А ты привыкай. Ещё понравится.

— Не понравится… Что ты говорил о Стиве? Как я с ним?

— Ну, если по-вашему, по-стариковски, выразиться — «душу выматываешь». А по-нашему — ты его просто заколебал. И меня. И всех вокруг, мать твою!

Тони взмахивает отвёрткой.

— Сколько он тут с тобой молчал на пару? Две недели? У него работа… семья, чёрт возьми! А ты сопли на кулак мотаешь!

— Он не молчал. Он… говорил. Много. Но я его не заставлял.

— А его и не надо заставлять, Барнс! Ты ж с ним с детства знаком, ты с ним, чёрти вас обоих дери, воевал! И до сих пор его не знаешь?

— Знаю.

Барнс вдруг слабо улыбается — словно трещина рассекла лёд.

— Знаю. Он у нас такой… у вас ещё О’Генри помнят?

— Чего? — Тони моргает от неожиданности. — Ты о чём?

— Писатель такой был, я брал в библиотеке. Уже не помню рассказ, но там было про мир, который стоит на слонах, а они на черепахе…

— А. — Тони и сам невольно улыбается. — _«Черепахе тоже надо на чём-то стоять — вот она и стоит на помосте, сколоченном из таких людей, как старый Джером»?_ Точно, про Кэпа сказано.

— Правильно. — Барнс крутит головой. — Надо же, я и не думал, что вы читаете те же книги.

— А мы не очень-то от вас и отличаемся, Барнс. Ну, голосуют теперь все, и газовые рожки ушли в прошлое… и чёрные лечат белых. Я же говорю, привыкнешь.

— Про чёрных… неловко получилось. — Барнс опускает глаза. — Стив рассказал?

— Кто же ещё.

— Болтушка.

— Эй, ты о моём муже говоришь!

— Муже… — Барнс словно пробует слово на вкус, — до сих пор не могу поверить. Хотя я ведь подозревал что-то такое.

— Врёшь! — протестует Тони.

— Вру, — легко соглашается Барнс. — В наше время за такие подозрения можно было и без передних зубов остаться. Но я всё равно подозревал. Особенно, когда он сказал, что до тех цыпочек из кордебалета даже кончиком пальца не дотронулся.

— Кто-то мне втирал про серьёзного парня…

— Ты бы их видел.

— Ладно, поверю на слово. Так, готово. Но это я только размялся — чтобы всё тут привести в норму, тебе надо приехать в моё логово. Согласен?  
Барнс медленно поднимает бионическую руку, растопыривает и вновь сжимает пальцы. Потом осторожно, как что-то чужое, укладывает её на колени.

— Я не смогу, — говорит он тем же тихим, хриплым голосом, которым говорил на балконе. — Я действительно не смогу. Я не знаю, что мне делать… со всем этим. Вот ты. Ты — как можешь со мной… знаешь, я ведь сюда шёл — думал, ты сейчас ткнёшь куда-нибудь — и всё кончится. Ты же умеешь всякое, я про тебя читал. А ты… Я не понимаю.

— Читал? — спрашивает Тони. — А если читал, может, помнишь, как меня называли?

Барнс сутулится и отводит взгляд.

— Самый массовый серийный убийца в истории Америки. — Тони скалит зубы. — Продавец смерти. Ещё перечислять? А ведь мне, Барнс, мозги никто не выжигал. Сам всё устроил. Сам. И сам своё дерьмо разгребаю до сих пор — только вот беда, оживить всё равно никого не получилось!

Барнс молчит.

— Наташа к тебе приезжала. Ты ее не помнишь, а она тебя — да. Знаешь, почему приехала? Потому, Барнс, что ей тоже память не стирали — и воспоминаний там до хрена. Но она живёт. Старается. Изменить ничего нельзя — исправить можно. Хоть что-то. И что-то хорошее сделать. Подумай над этим. Знаешь… я уверен, что Кэп тебе всё то же самое говорил. Но лучше, чтоб ты услышал это — от меня. Лично, так сказать. И ты понимаешь, почему.

Тони встаёт.

— И о… моих родителях чтоб ни слова больше не было, Барнс, — говорит он, распихивая по карманам отвертки, пассатижи и всё прочее. — Они на счету Гидры, и точка. А с Кэпом поговори. Хватит уже.

— Старк.

Тони вздрагивает. Барнс обращается к нему впервые — и с явным трудом. Но на лице его написано что-то вроде облегчения.

— Старк. Спасибо.

— Хочешь поблагодарить — иди к Кейдж и кайся, что у неё в кабинете шарил. А потом с мозгоправом здешним начни общаться — чтоб он тебя к нам отпустил хоть на пару часов под надзор Кэпа. Будем ждать. Счастливо, Барнс.

Тони выходит в коридор, кивает санитару. Рубашка на спине взмокла от пота, в горле пересохло. Сев в машину, он опускает спинку, откидывается назад и закрывает глаза, отчаянно жалея, что не стрельнул на дорожку ещё одну сигарету. Он думает, что никакой ненависти в нём не осталось, и это к лучшему; что Барнса хоть и жалко, но всё-таки он — унылое говно; что друзьями им точно не бывать, но в команду он, наверное, со временем впишется; что надо бы опять связаться с кем-то из посланных психиатров… и что груз, лежавший на плечах две недели подряд, кажется, стал намного легче.

 

**Глава 7**

Нью-Йорк весной — лучшее место в мире. Солнце зажигает разноцветными огоньками витражи церкви Святой Троицы, по дорожкам Центрального парка носятся девчонки в шортах, сверкая ещё по-зимнему бледными коленками, перед кофейнями на Манхеттене встают ряды пластиковых столиков. В фейсбуке Роуди появляется статус «в активном поиске». С Пеппер связывается представитель «Тиффани» и предлагает ей стать лицом весенней коллекции, ориентированной на современных деловых женщин. Пеппер так растрогана, что обещает подумать.

Жизнь на Базе течёт без особых эксцессов. Время от времени всплывает какой-нибудь новый псих, вознамерившийся исправить этот говённый мир по собственному вкусу, или группа таких психов, или Фьюри, обнаруживший в Европе очередную «голову» Гидры, которую неплохо бы отрубить — и тогда вновь звучит пресловутое: «Мстители, общий сбор!». Потом команда зализывает раны и собирается на полагающуюся по такому случаю пирушку. От Тора вестей нет, а вот Брюс неожиданно завязывает с Тони научную переписку. Кажется, он тоже немного «зализал раны»… возможно, и Наташе напишет. Со временем.

Барнса начинают выпускать из реабилитационного центра на сутки, а то и на трое подряд. Кэп привозит его на Базу. Тони наконец-то вволю наигрывается с барнсовской рукой, и результат превосходит все его ожидания — больше никаких судорог, а новая электронная начинка работает без проблем. Барнс оживает. Кэпу даже удаётся раскрутить его на спарринги, они с Уилсоном, с которым Барнс ожидаемо сошёлся, потихоньку вводят будущего члена команды в курс дела. Тони вынужден признать, что Барнс станет ценным приобретением для Мстителей. Особенно после того, как закончится курс психоанализа, на который этот чувак всё-таки изволил согласиться. На дне рождения Уилсона Тони даже с некоторым удовольствием слушает военные байки, которые травит — неплохо, кстати, травит, с юморком — Барнс, и вспоминает, как Стив вернулся из центра на следующий день после визита туда Тони. Он пришёл прямо в мастерскую, сгрёб Тони в объятия прямо на глазах у ошеломлённого инженера-технолога, неудачно зашедшего за консультацией, и поцеловал так, что у Тони встало дыбом всё, что встаёт. Инженер шёпотом сказал: «Я попозже загляну…» — и сбежал. Тони с трудом восстановил дыхание и поинтересовался: «Кэп, за что? Это ты меня так благодаришь?» «Это я тобой горжусь», — тихо ответил Стив… Тони потом подумывал послать Барнсу бутылку получше, но вовремя вспомнил, что алкоголь не следует мешать с антидепрессантами.

В конце апреля истекает испытательный срок, соцработник делает положительное заключение, и Пит окончательно переходит под опеку новых родителей. Кэп, памятуя свой срыв, возится с ним каждую свободную минуту, Пит цветёт и пахнет — пахнет, в основном, ягодным мармеладом и сеном: после долгих уговоров Кэп и Тони купили ему хомяка. Хомяк деловито роется в сене и с одурелым видом бегает в колесе. По настоянию Пита он назван Джеем «в честь дяди Джеймса» — Барнс смущён и, кажется, доволен, Кэп явно растроган, а Тони думает, что когда Питер Паркер войдёт в возраст и доберётся до Интернета, из него может получиться неплохой такой сетевой тролль.

А ещё он думает, что сам — как этот хомяк. Тоже бегает в колесе — но, в отличие от хомяка, выпрыгнуть из него не может.

Тони не понимает, что с ним. Это не усталость, не скука, не окончательное понимание того, что теперь его жизнь будет долгие годы течь по проторенному руслу — это нечто большее, незнакомое, тяжёлое. Не паника, как после читаури, не тоскливый ужас, как после тех игр разума, что устроила ему Ванда. Странное уныние. Безнадёжность. Он никогда не задумывался особо о своих чувствах, не умел их анализировать — кроме разве что приснопамятной попытки сесть на уши Брюсу, который тогда благополучно заснул. И теперь не знает, как поступить. Пойти к психоаналитику, как тысячи добропорядочных американцев? Никогда не ходил, и не хочет начинать. Поговорить с Роуди? С Пеппер? Им хватает своих проблем. Как и Кэпу — особенно Кэпу, вот ему-то точно ничего не стоит знать. Тони слишком хорошо представляет реакцию. Он теряет аппетит и вновь начинает литрами пить кофе. Он не может сосредоточиться на работе — такое с ним первый раз, и к унынию начинает примешиваться страх. А потом и стыд — потому что Тони вдруг осознаёт, что его раздражает Питер.

Раздражает. Сильно, часто, подолгу. Болтовнёй во время завтрака, приставаниями с просьбами прочесть очередную книжку, ночными визитами, прыжками, случайно перевёрнутой тарелкой, даже разбитым коленом и упоённым плачем, пока Тони несёт мальчишку в медблок. Тем, что до сих пор не может сам застегнуть молнию на куртке. Тем, что на прогулке лезет в каждую лужу, а потом с любопытством наблюдает, как Кэп по старинке набивает его промокшую обувь скомканными газетами. Тем, что на барбекю по случаю дня рождения Хэппи, куда их позвали «всей семьей», залез в собачью будку на заднем дворе, снял с пса ошейник, и Хэппи — а заодно с ним и самого Тони, и Кэпа — едва не хватил инфаркт от вида здоровенного ротвейлера, которого добросердечный Пит за загривок тащил к накрытому столу… «Собачке», мол, одной было скучно!

Хейл говорила о любви и принятии. Тони не знает, пытался ли он полюбить мальчишку — и возможно ли такое вообще, заставить себя кого-то полюбить. Но пытался или нет — это уже неважно. В любом случае, попытка потерпела неудачу. Его душит нелогичный, мучительный стыд за это, за стыдом следует новая волна уныния, раздражение, злость, снова стыд — и так по порочному кругу.

Годы жизни под постоянным наблюдением СМИ сделали из Тони неплохого актёра. Никто не замечает, что творится с ним, даже друзья, даже Кэп — даже сам Пит. И это к лучшему. Он уверен, что проблема не видна — пока однажды к нему в мастерскую не приходит Наташа.

 

…Суббота, Кэп повёз Пита в город «покататься на лодочке», Тони удалось избежать этого под предлогом возни с новой моделью лука для Клинта. На деле он тупо сидит за столом, глядя на свои чертежи и безуспешно пытаясь сосредоточиться. Наташа молча вручает ему бутылку пива, садится напротив и отпивает из своей.

— Что, Старк, хреново?

Тони делает удивлённые глаза, но Романова усмехается так понимающе, что ему становится не по себе. Он тоже отпивает и морщится — после кофе вкус совсем не тот.

— Может, у тебя кризис среднего возраста? — задумчиво спрашивает Наташа.

— Может, я просто мудак?

— Это само собой. Но моего предположения это совсем не отменяет… Ты не думал сменить обстановку? Съездить куда-нибудь на время, у тебя ж наверняка масса вариантов. Как уболтать Роджерса — разберёшься.

— Не уверен, что это поможет, — устало говорит Тони.

— Думаешь о разводе?

— Что?! Нет!

Тони охватывает озноб. Он ставит бутылку прямо на один из чертежей, крутит её, не замечая, как влажное донышко размазывает цифры его расчётов. Нет. Никогда. Он не потеряет Стива — он столько всего проебал в своей жизни, и вот это — настоящее, последнее — ни за что не выпустит из рук. В конце концов, всё можно перетерпеть, через год Питу в школу, а там можно будет подумать, например, об Итоне… _да твою же мать!_ От последней мысли его пробивает такой вспышкой ненависти к себе, что Тони сгибается пополам.

— Тебе придётся что-то с этим сделать, Старк. — жёстко говорит Наташа. — Иначе сорвёшься. Захочешь поговорить — приходи. А лучше найди кого-то, кто сможет тебе помочь, как профессионал. Я-то, по совести, плохой советчик, у меня… свои проблемы.

Она встаёт. Смотрит исподлобья, пристально, холодно — и Тони отчего-то вспоминает её кодовое имя.

— Знаешь, как тошно мне иногда смотреть на детей Клинта? — спрашивает Романова. — Даже на малыша. Слышу очередное «тётя Нат» — и хочется бежать, сломя голову. Потом проходит, но… Я завидую, Старк. Если бы ты знал. Если бы ты только знал — как сильно.

— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Тони. И слышит такой же тихий ответ:

— Я знаю.

* * *

«Старк ЭКСПО» представляет последнюю разработку Тони — новый носитель информации, который со временем наверняка полностью завоюет рынок. Зал забит: длинноногие модели в красно-золотом — Пеппер настаивает, что это должно оставаться визитной карточкой мероприятий компании, — корпоративные коллеги, конкуренты, светские львы и львицы, киноактёры, звезды Бродвея, мэр с супругой, масса журналистов. На эстраде заливается сверкающий стразами Адам Ламберт. Кэп целует руку Джоди Фостер и о чём-то с ней болтает — судя по лёгкой тени уныния на лице Джоди, предметом разговора является несгибаемая агент Старлинг. Но он только недавно посмотрел «Молчание ягнят», ему можно.

Вообще Кэп сегодня охрененно хорош. Новый смокинг сидит на нём, как влитой, глаза блестят, на губах улыбка. Тони откровенно ласкает его взглядом, Кэп замечает, тут же смущается и очаровательно розовеет. Тони ухмыляется в бокал. Сегодня у него в кои-то веки отличное настроение, он так отвык от этого, что готов пройтись по залу колесом. Но лучше не стоит, а то Кэп точно сгорит со стыда… Тони неожиданно хватают за плечо.

— Ста-арк! Здравствуй, приятель!

Хаммер, мать его. Придурка выпустили в прошлом месяце, теперь он судорожно пытается восстановить реноме компании, оббивает пороги Минобороны, надеясь на новые контракты, но хрен ему. Министр лично заверил в этом Тони. Только поэтому Хаммер сразу же не послан по общеизвестному адресу. Ну, ещё и потому, что настроение у Тони действительно отличное.

— Серое тебе не идёт, — лениво замечает Тони, оглядывая костюм Хаммера. — Оранжевый был лучше. Кстати, тебе передали мой подарок? Понравилось?

Хаммер багровеет. Тони лично ездил в Рикерс, отвёз туда корзину бананов, тюбик технического вазелина и книжку «Камерная любовь: мой милый с верхней полки». С иллюстрациями. Охранник, принимавший передачу, едва не загнулся от хохота.

— По своему вкусу ориентировался, да, Старк? — шипит Хаммер.

— Нет, зачем бы мне? — удивляется Тони. — Я, как ты знаешь, женатый человек. И тюремной романтикой не увлекаюсь.

— Знаю-знаю, — судя по вскипевшей на губах слюне, Хаммер готов впасть в истерику. — Женатый, значит? А где же этот ваш… несчастный ребёнок? Бросили его одного, да? Знаешь, Старк, я всё понимаю, я признаю равные права для всех, но надеюсь, ты видел моё интервью «Фокс Ньюс»? Так вот…

Тони сжимает зубы. Ублюдок действительно высказывался по поводу усыновления детей в однополые семьи — хватается, блядь такая, за любую возможность нагадить. Собравшись осветить хаммеровскую рожу приличным фонарём — и плевать на скандал, — он сжимает кулак. И тут Хаммер, дёрнувшись, шарахается назад. Тони поворачивается. За его плечом стоит Кэп.

 

— _Я_ видел ваше интервью, сэр. Так что там о равных правах? — спрашивает Кэп таким тоном, что всё живое в зоне слышимости встаёт по стойке «смирно».

Хаммер шлёпает губами, по-крысиному оглядывается и вдруг бросается прочь. Врезается в толпу моделек, тонет в красно-золотом море, писке и ругательствах, а потом исчезает без следа. Вокруг начинают хлопать и показывать Кэпу большие пальцы.

— _«Как некто говорит: в посланиях он строг и силён, а в личном присутствии слаб, и речь его незначительна…»,_ — цедит Кэп, глядя вслед сбежавшему Хаммеру, — и у Тони встаёт так, что металлические зубчики молнии врезаются в член даже сквозь ткань трусов.

Во рту пересыхает. Перед глазами плывёт. Это не первый раз, когда его заводит сила Стива — но внезапная мысль, что этот парень, родившийся почти целый век назад, без труда цитирующий библейские тексты и воевавший с нацистами — это парень _его,_ принадлежит ему, спит с ним в одной постели, стонет в поцелуе и обнимает, впуская его в себя — эта мысль распаляет до безумия. Тони хватает Кэпа за руку. И Кэп понимает, ловит посыл, мгновенно заводится в ответ. Тони видит это по расширившимся зрачкам, по короткому вздоху, по ответно впившимся в ладонь пальцам.

— Потерпи, — шепчет Кэп почти неслышно. — Мы потерпим до дома… мой хороший…

Им удаётся сбежать с выставки только через час. Тони немного пришёл в себя, но он предвкушает ночь, как давно уже не было, и Кэп отвечает ему в полной мере. В машине они целуются, смущая Хэппи. От ворот Базы до жилого блока почти бегут. Ворвавшись в спальню, наперегонки срывают друг с друга одежду. Между поцелуями Кэп, задыхаясь, спрашивает, запер ли Тони дверь, Тони торопливо кивает, утягивая Кэпа в кровать, подушки летят на пол, душ — к чёрту, всё — к чёрту. Ладонь в смазке, резинку не надеть, Тони матерится, Кэп молчит, тяжело дыша, помогает, заваливает на себя, обнимает ногами. Горячее, плотное стискивает так, что сердце едва не выскакивает из груди, Тони орёт и спускает после пятого толчка, как подросток — мычит от стыда, сползает вниз и сосёт так жадно, что едва не давится, а Кэп хрипит, трясётся и кончает ему в самую глотку… Отдышавшись, они ошеломлённо смотрят друг на друга, а потом начинают смеяться.

— Чёрт, надо делать это почаще, — говорит Тони, всё ещё дрожащими руками стягивая презерватив. Заворачивает его во влажную салфетку и кидает оставшуюся пачку Кэпу. — Прости, дорогой, я сегодня был не в лучшей форме.

— Не страшно, мне даже понравилось. — Кэп, смущённо покосившись на Тони, торопливо вытирает себе задницу. — Но в ванную ты меня всё-таки мог бы отпустить. Теперь бельё менять надо.

— Тоже не страшно. Не поваляешь — не поешь, а у нас — не замараешься — не трахнешься, — хмыкает Тони. — Особенности однополого секса, Кэп, пора бы уж привыкнуть.

— Фу, Тони!

Они опять смеются, Тони уже думает, что теперь можно и в душ, а там, как пойдёт… и в этот момент громко щёлкает замок.

 

Движением стремительным и одновременно плавным, как запуск ракеты, Кэпу удаётся заслонить собой Тони и прикрыться простынёй. В полосе тянущегося из коридора света стоит Пит.

— Папа Сти-ив? — зовёт он, потирая кулаками глаза, — вы спите?

— Пит, постой минуту, — очень спокойно отвечает Кэп. — Не заходи пока.

Тони, беззвучно матерясь, сползает за Кэповой спиной на пол. Заталкивает под кровать салфетки и презерватив, находит рубашку Стива и напяливает, благо она прикрывает верхнюю часть бёдер. Кэп, обмотавшись простынёй, слезает с кровати.

— Мне тут холодно, — жалуется Пит и заходит в спальню. — А что ты такой голый?

— Я как раз переодевался, — отвечает Кэп тем же ровным тоном. — Сядь пока в кресло, мы сейчас.

— Мы недавно вернулись, — подхватывает Тони. — Тётя Пеппер передавала тебе привет.

Забалтывая мальчишку, они торопливо надевают пижамы, Кэп перестилает постель, Тони приоткрывает окно. Через несколько минут всё приобретает обычный и даже благопристойный вид, Пит забирается в постель, сонно вздыхает и просит ему спеть. Кэп что-то мурлычет, поглаживая его по голове, и вскоре мальчишка закрывает глаза. Немного выждав, Кэп тяжко выдыхает и кивком головы указывает Тони на дверь ванной.

Свет режет глаза. Тони моргает и морщится, а Кэпу хоть бы хны — он плотно прикрывает дверь и обрушивается на Тони со всей силой своего чёртового праведного гнева.

— Я же спросил, запер ли ты дверь! — яростно шепчет он.

— Прости, не до того было. — Тони искренне чувствует себя виноватым, но как же ему неохота сейчас каяться. Лечь бы, раз второй раз потрахаться не вышло. — Ничего не случилось, Кэп. Он не понял.

— Ты представляешь, что было бы, зайди он на пять минут раньше?

— И тоже бы ничего не было.

— Не было?! Он мог испугаться. Я тебе говорил, что объясняла Хейл — ты слушал хотя бы, или как всегда, принимал умный вид?! Дети воспринимают это, как драку!

— Не «это», а секс. — Тони начинает злиться. — И я тебе говорю — нихрена бы он не понял. Темно было, мы бы успели…

— …или хуже того — у них может возникнуть нездоровый интерес!

— Стив, какой, к чёрту, интерес?! Он сопляк ещё, может, и правда за драку бы принял — так он кучу раз смотрел на спарринги! Объяснили бы, сообразили чего-нибудь…

— Если бы ты думал головой, а не другим местом…

— А почему именно я? Ты сам тоже не помчался дверь запирать!

В ванной вдруг повисает тишина. Тони уже готов пойти на мировую, но куда там — Кэп медленно качает головой и закрывает глаза.

— Да. Я ничуть не лучше. Такой же безответственный, как ты — даже хуже, потому что именно я настоял на том, чтобы забрать мальчика.

— Кэп, прекрати. Остановись, ясно? Какого чёрта ты устраиваешь трагедию на ровном месте?

— _На ровном месте?.._ Лучше заткнись, Тони. Не заставляй меня думать, что даже такой мерзавец, как Хаммер, может быть в чём-то прав.

Ошалевший от бешенства Тони несколько секунд просто хватает ртом воздух. Вот такого он точно не ждал.

— Кэп. Ты хоть понимаешь, до чего договорился? Да твою же ма…

— Прекрати выражаться. Это отвратительно. Тони, я многое могу тебе простить, но безответственность в таком деле…

— Можешь простить? Ты — мне?! После того, как втянул меня в эту чёртову хрень?!

Забывшись, Тони повышает голос, и Кэп вдруг закрывает его рот ладонью. Тони отшвыривает ладонь, бьёт Кэпа кулаком в плечо, но этот чёртов лабораторный эксперимент стоит, как скала, и унизительное осознание собственной слабости вдруг наполняет Тони тяжёлой злобой.

 

— Мне надоело, — говорит он чётко и почти спокойно. — _Всё_ надоело. Ты это начал, ты меня вынудил, ты приучил парня бегать сюда — но безответственный теперь я. Какой же ты мудак, Роджерс. Видеть вас обоих не могу. Понял?

— Понял, — отвечает Кэп тем же презрительным тоном, что в день их первой встречи. — Ты выразился предельно ясно, Старк.

Он поворачивается и уходит в спальню.

* * *

Верхний этаж Башни законсервирован. Тони подключает питание, принимает краткий отчёт от Пятницы, срывает чехол с ближайшего дивана, валится на него и скручивает пробку с прихваченной по дороге бутылки. Под утро он засыпает в туалете рядом с облёванным унитазом, а просыпается только к вечеру — на том самом диване, раздетый, умытый и даже накрытый простынёй. В ногах у него сидит Пеппер и просматривает какие-то документы.

— Как ты меня сюда дотащила? — хрипит Тони.

— Полковник Роудс, — коротко отвечает Пеппер. — Он просил связаться с ним, когда ты придёшь в себя, но я пока не буду. Врача?

— Не надо. Мне бы…

— Поверни голову и протяни руку.

Тони, захлёбываясь, выливает в себя и на себя бутылку минеральной воды и, вытаращив глаза, несётся обратно в сортир, пересчитав по дороге с десяток острых углов. Надо бы изменить дизайн помещения… он тут, похоже, надолго, а голову жалко. Может, пригодиться ещё.

— Расскажешь? — спрашивает Пеппер, когда он почти ползком возвращается обратно.

— Нет. Извини.

— Понятно. Можешь не напрягаться — я уже побеседовала с капитаном. И вообще ждала чего-то подобного — учитывая, как ты вёл себя последний месяц.

— Так было заметно?

— Мне — да. Я ждала, что ты придёшь, но ты, разумеется, не нашёл ничего лучше, чем повторить историю с палладием. Спасибо за доверие, Тони.

Тони, сморщившись, закрывает глаза. Веки жжёт, в голове пульсирует острая боль. Пеппер вдруг тяжело вздыхает, двигается, и Тони чувствует на лбу прохладную нежную ладонь. Вцепившись в неё, он глухо стонет.

— Прости. Прости, Пеп.

— Успокойся. — Пеппер гладит его по лицу. — Надо решить, что делать. Я нашла пару отличных семейных консультантов, мне кажется, вы могли бы…

— Нет. К чёрту всё это. Я не в состоянии.

— Я же не говорю — прямо сейчас. Пережди несколько дней — мы с полковником с тобой побудем — уж извини, оставлять тебя в одиночестве я не рискну. Можешь хоть наизнанку вывернуться, но я найду способ запереть тебя здесь. Буду привозить мороженое и шоколад, даже подставлю плечо для скупых мужских рыданий.

— Ты злая.

— Я предусмотрительная. Просмотри почту — там письмо из Массачусетского Технологического, они уже в третий раз приглашают тебя прочесть курс лекций на любую тематику. Соглашайся. Тебе надо взять тайм-аут на пару недель, да и объяснение твоего отсутствия будет. Вернёшься — и поговорите начистоту.

— Что он тебе сказал?

— Почти ничего. Что у вас возникли серьёзные проблемы в отношениях, но он не готов обсуждать их со мной подробно. Спросил, как ты. Просил передать, что они с Питом в порядке. Ему он пока не собирается ничего говорить.

Глупая радость от понимания, что Кэп, кажется, не собирается рвать с ним окончательно, — и мучительный стыд от этой радости — вновь заставляют Тони застонать. Он жалок, чёрт возьми, как же он жалок! Пеппер укрывает его простынёй.

— Поспи, — мягко говорит она. — Потом примешь душ и подумаешь насчёт Массачусетса. И семейных консультаций тоже. И вообще обо всём. А я закажу чего-нибудь поесть и позвоню Роудсу. Он там, наверное, с ума сходит.

 

Три дня она, Роуди и Хэппи в буквальном смысле не спускают с Тони глаз. От Кэпа ни звонка, ни сообщения. Тони всё-таки связывается с ректором университета, который просто фонтанирует восторгом, и договаривается прочесть курс квантовой теории поля. А ещё два дня спустя, когда Тони с Хэппи смотрят новый сезон «X Files» — вернее, смотрит Хэппи, а Тони лениво сокрушается о неумолимости времени, изрядно потрепавшем агента Малдера, и параллельно составляет в уме план вступительной лекции, — Пятница сообщает о визите капитана Роджерса.

Хэппи почти спрыгивает с дивана и, пробормотав: «Я буду поблизости», смывается из гостиной. Тони бьёт идиотская, стыдная дрожь. Он разрывается от желания последовать за Хэппи — и помчаться навстречу Кэпу. Потому что, как бы ни был он зол, но, чёрт подери, за эти пять дней всё-таки успел соскучиться.

— Привет, — говорит Кэп, возникая на пороге в своей клетчатой рубашке, кожанке и с мотоциклетным шлемом под мышкой. — Ты один?

— Нет, у меня в ванной Миранда Керр и ещё пара ангелочков. А Ламберт побежал за пивом, — брякает Тони. Кэп поднимает брови, а потом устало качает головой.

— Не смешно. Как ты? Выглядишь неплохо. 

Тони молча пожимает плечами. Все слова куда-то делись, и теперь ему действительно хочется сбежать.

— Нам надо поговорить, — Кэп садится на противоположный край дивана. — Давно надо было. Ты должен был сказать, как тебе тяжело. Конечно, я и сам виноват — видел то, что хотел видеть. И вынужден признать, что ты в чём-то прав. Да, решение было моим, ты его только поддержал… Но, Тони, я не понимаю — как можно было до такого довести? Почему ты молчал? Ты до такой степени мне не доверяешь?

Тони не может ответить. Это страх — невыносимый страх потерять Стива, стыд — за свои мысли, чувства, за беспомощность, раздражение, усталость… Сейчас он до такой степени ненавидит себя, что внутри всё горит огнём.

— Вижу, к разговору ты не готов, — со вздохом говорит Кэп. — Ладно, дам тебе время. Но у меня просьба. Бартоны собираются на пару дней на свою ферму — посмотреть, как там дела. Если помнишь, мы обещали Питу, что съездим с ними. Он очень хочет. Может, ты поедешь с нами? Обещали всё-таки. Пит думает, что ты отправился по рабочим делам, но он так ждал этой поездки…

— Я поеду, — говорит Тони.

Уж _это_ он сможет сделать. Всё равно до Массачусетса у него есть несколько дней. Подготовиться успеет.

— Спасибо. Тогда послезавтра в девять ждём тебя на Базе.

— Договорились.

Кэп явно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но встаёт и направляется к выходу. Тони беспомощно смотрит ему вслед. Уже в дверях Кэп оборачивается и говорит — так просто и откровенно, что лучше бы ударил:

— Я скучаю, Тони.

***

…Тони просто тошнит от фермы Бартонов.

Каждая половица, каждая вышитая салфеточка, каждое чёртово полено в этой грёбаной хижине напоминают о том времени, которое он предпочёл бы навсегда стереть из памяти. Альтрон, Брюс, разборки с Кэпом, разговор с Фьюри. То, что было потом. То, что едва не разрушило всё — и то, что это «всё» разрушается теперь. К счастью, Лора вновь находит ему дело, и можно сбегать от себя, ковыряясь в старой технике, которой у Бартонов дохрена. Тот самый старичок трактор, мини-комбайн, молочный сепаратор, автопоилка для коров — хотя коров давно уже нет. Как ни странно, Пит тоже немного помогает — время, оставшееся от механосборочных работ, Тони проводит, бродя с ним и Кэпом по окрестным лесам. Пит приходит в восторг от каждой вороны и белки, собирает цветы «для тёти Лоры», с любопытством наблюдает за муравьями, сокрушается об отсутствии ягод. Трындит, как обычно, без умолку, и это помогает Тони не общаться с Кэпом. Спят они вместе — Тони еле удержался, чтобы не послать Клинта, который в первый вечер подбадривающе похлопал его по плечу, — но друг друга даже не касаются. Кэп достаёт из шкафа второе одеяло и поворачивается спиной, Тони устраивается на самом краю кровати. Он почти всю ночь лежит без сна — подозревает, что и Кэп тоже, — но так и не находит сил ни заговорить, ни прикоснуться. Как легко было раньше… За хлипкой стенкой посапывает Пит. Тони закрывает глаза.

 

В день, предшествующий отъезду, Пит просыпается в соплях. Добегался по лесу, чёрт бы его драл. Лора вливает в мальчишку детское жаропонижающее, напяливает на него толстый красный свитер и шерстяные носки. Пит в расстройстве — Бартоны с Кэпом собирались съездить в ближайший городок на весеннюю ярмарку, он планировал увязаться с ними, но Кэп говорит, что ему придётся остаться дома. Взамен он предлагает привезти Питу чего-нибудь вкусненького. Тот уныло соглашается. Кэп осторожно спрашивает Тони, сможет ли тот отвлечься и приглядеть за Питом. Тони кивает. А что делать? Хорошо уже то, что Кэп не боится оставлять мальчишку под его присмотром.

Некоторое время спустя он уже зол до чёртиков. Лекционная работа никогда не была его любимым занятием, но сейчас он неожиданно увлёкся, а Пит, который вроде бы обеспечен игрушками младших Бартонов, книжками, мультиками и тарелкой с лакомствами, слоняется вокруг и ноет. Тони периодически вытирает ему нос и вновь возвращается к записям. Пит не отстаёт. В конце концов он начинает бубнить что-то об игре в прятки, Тони равнодушно соглашается и начинает считать вслух. Дойдя до ста, он выдыхает и полностью погружается в работу. А потом как-то внезапно отвлекается — и видит, что прошло уже два часа. Пита рядом нет. Наверняка мальчишка заснул в каком-нибудь уголке, а Лора предупреждала, что ему ещё раз надо дать сироп с ибупрофеном. Потянувшись, Тони встаёт из-за стола и громко зовёт:

— Пит! Я сдаюсь! Выходи, парень, ты выиграл!

Ответа нет.

Тони идёт в гостиную. На экране телевизора Том в очередной раз огребает от Джерри, по ковру раскиданы игрушки, а за окном собираются сумерки. Пита нет ни здесь, ни в комнатах, ни на кухне. Тони поднимается на второй этаж. Там тоже пусто. Он начинает шарить в шкафах и под столами, зовёт маленького засранца, но безрезультатно. Так крепко заснул? Обижен? Окончательно разболелся? Тони бегает по дому, не переставая звать мальчишку, потом хватает куртку и выскакивает во двор.

Моросит мелкий дождичек, в полях свистит ветер, поодаль тёмной громадой высится лес. Мальчишке было запрещено выходить одному за пределы фермы. Тони подпрыгивает — как мог забыть? У Пита же браслет с маячком — они с Кэпом озаботились этим ещё больше полугода назад. Он вытаскивает смартфон, активирует маячок, несётся обратно в дом и в полный голос матерится — браслет лежит на диване. Снял, сукин сын — точно, он же ныл иногда, что «под ним чешется». Надо было в одежду вшить!

Тони возвращается во двор. Бегает по пристройкам, всё с большим ужасом косясь в сторону леса. Мог ли мальчишка попереться туда? Он же довольно послушный, вряд ли, вряд ли… Где этот засранец?!

— Пит! — орёт Тони, надсаживаясь. — Пит, чтоб тебя!! Пи-ите-ер!

Нихрена, нихрена, только шорох дождя, свист ветра и чавканье глины под ногами. Мелькает где-то в голове паскудное, трусливое «Стив меня убьёт» — и вдруг смывается волной ослепительного, вымораживающего ужаса. Куда там прошлым паническим атакам. Тони слепнет, глохнет, вокруг него смыкается серая мгла, а в голове, как набат, грохочут слова, одно другого страшнее.

_Киднепперы._  
Террористы.  
Гидра. 

_Выследили._  
Выманили наружу.  
Забрали. 

Ужас подступает к самому горлу, рвётся наружу новыми воплями, вкусом рвоты, крови, железа, гудит в висках, бьётся безумной дробью под шрамами на груди. Тони слепо вертит головой. Перед глазами мелькают трупы гражданских, лица заложников, отупелые, измученные — сколько он уже их видел? Дети. Орущий, плачущий мальчишка, тянущий руки к отцу — где это было? Афганистан… Лицо Йенсена — «Моих близких убили». Безымянная девчушка в одной из лабораторий Гидры — вскрытая грудная клетка, белое лицо в ореоле каштановых волос. Нет. Не надо. Боже, если ты есть, если есть — по-жа-луй-ста… Только не его. Только не Пита.

Отупевший, обессиленный, Тони трясущимися руками вытаскивает смартфон — канал экстренной связи, Стив, База, ФБР, ЦРУ — всё, всё, что только можно… И видит краем глаза проблеск чего-то красного в раскрытых дверях конюшни.

Шатаясь, он идёт в ту сторону. Спотыкается обо что-то, падает, роняет смартфон, бездумно вытирает о куртку испачканные глиной руки. В конюшне полутемно, свет льётся лишь через узкие окошки под самым потолком. Ноздри щекочет запах прелого прошлогоднего сена.

Пит в своём красном свитере стоит в футе от двери и сердито смотрит на Тони.

— Чего ты так кричал? — осуждающе спрашивает он. — Мы же договорились, что ты будешь искать, а ты только кричал и бегал. Я так не играю!

 

Несколько долгих секунд Тони твёрдо уверен, что сейчас убьёт его. Вот просто — подойдет и… Потом молча садится прямо в сено и протягивает руки. Пит, удивлённо наклонив голову набок, смотрит на него круглыми карими глазами. Под носом у него мокро. Пит вытирает сопли рукавом свитера, подходит к Тони и усаживается ему на колени. Тони осторожно смыкает руки вокруг маленького тела. От Пита пахнет мармеладом и теплом. Жаром даже. Не забыть бы про Лорин сироп.

— Ты чего? — тихо спрашивает Пит.

Тони молчит. Облегчение так чудовищно велико, что он не может ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Он почти не может дышать. Зарывается лицом в горячую детскую шею, жадно пытается втянуть запах. Пит ёжится, кряхтя, высвобождает руку и покровительственно гладит его по голове.

— Борода у тебя колючая, — сообщает он. — Но папа Стив говорит — ты с ней красивый. И тётя Пеппер. А мне не нравится. Но это ничего. Когда я вырасту, просто буду бриться, как папа Стив… Ты чего молчишь? Ты в прятки не любишь играть что ли?

— Нет, — с трудом выдавливает Тони. — Так — не люблю.

— Ну, а чего тогда согласился? — резонно спрашивает Пит. — Можно было мультики вместе посмотреть. Или мячик покидать. Хочешь в мячик?

Тони с трудом разжимает руки, берёт Пита под мышки и приподнимает, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Пит моргает. К щеке у него прилипла сухая травинка, а под носом опять мокро.

— Ты... что ли испугался? — вдруг нерешительно спрашивает он.

— Да, — честно отвечает Тони. — Я очень испугался, Пит. Не делай так больше. Никогда.

— Ты чего плачешь? — Пит испуганно морщится, хватает Тони за щёки. — Ты же большой! Не плачь, я не буду! Извини! Не плачь, па!

 

Тони прижимает его к себе, почти ничего не слыша. Пит что-то бормочет, теребит его, кажется, всхлипывает. За спиной вдруг возникает что-то большое, пахнущее весенним ветром, и напряжённо спрашивает голосом Кэпа:

— Что случилось? Тони? Пит?

— Папа Стив! Я не хотел, я просто спрятался хорошо, но я не буду больше! — кричит Пит. — А па испугался! Я правда больше не буду!

— Пит, не кричи, успокойся. Всё хорошо. Тони. Тони, посмотри на меня.

Стив садится рядом, тормошит Тони, обнимает, гладит по лицу. Тони бессильно приникает к его плечу. Ревущий Пит тычется в них, перемазывая обоих слезами и соплями. Стив обнимает и его, что-то успокаивающе шепчет. Тони всё-таки заставляет себя поднять голову — и видит две пары глаз — голубые и карие. Эти глаза смотрят на него с совершенно одинаковым выражением. Испуга. Стыда. Жалости. И, кажется, ещё кое-чего… Он коротко целует Стива в щёку. 

— Да всё нормально, Кэп, — сипло говорит он. — Просто психанул. Пошли в дом, там объясню. И вытри ты ему нос, противно же.

— А коробочка с салфетками на столике осталась, — сообщает Пит.

Почти одновременно с этим Кэп вытаскивает из кармана клетчатый платок совершенно старомодного вида и подносит к Питову носу. Пит старательно сморкается.

И Тони смеётся безнадёжным смехом.

…Ничего не изменилось. Почти. Всё так и останется, наверное — его жизнь будет идти по проторенной колее. А ухабов на ней будет — не сосчитать. И что там Пеппер говорила? Сложная и запутанная. Точно. Запутанной его жизнь была, есть, и будет. И сложной, конечно же. Просто охренеть, какой сложной.

 

Но откуда-то Тони Старк знает, что именно теперь всё стало… как-то проще.

**fin**


End file.
